


Oh Rao, you're a vampire!

by SilentRain91



Series: Vampire!Lena [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Courtship, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Don't deny it, F/F, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Lena is a gay vampire because we all need it, One Shot, Some Humor, This fic is gay, picture Lena as medium Morgana meets Dracula, who am i kidding this isn't going to be a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: “You should try the haunted house, kid. It’s the best attraction and you can’t have Halloween without going into the haunted house at least once.”“Right, hah,” Kara said, chuckling nervously. “I can’t wait,” she said with a forced smile.Or;Kara is a bit scared of the haunted house, tells herself it's not real and ends up walking into a vampire. Oh, and she accidentally agrees to marrying Lena while she's at it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to myself "oh, let's write a short dabble for Halloween" but then it sort of got away from me and well... you'll see.

Kara took a few deep breaths while she rested her hands on her knees. Okay, no biggie, this was just harmless fun, none of the monsters were actually real and she wasn’t _that_ scared. Nope, scratch that, she was at least a little bit scared. It seemed silly, a Kryptonian, quick to jump when it came to fake monsters.

In her youth on Krypton, she’d seen several aliens, plenty of them who’d terrify humans instantly, but not her. No, aliens never frightened her. All of the earthly zombie, ghost and other spooky creatures however, did scare her. It was Halloween which was a holiday she liked and disliked at the same time.

The whole pumpkin carving part was fun, now that she finally got the hang of it and didn’t cut it into a pile of mush. The trick or treating was definitely fun, she loved collecting candy, even though her sister claimed she’d gotten too old for that. Eighteen was not too old to go trick or treating, pfft, Alex didn’t know what she was talking about.

So what if the other trick or treaters were mostly half her size? When she rang people’s doorbell, they always smiled at her and handed her candy. None of them gave her the whole _you’re too old for this_ shtick her sister would give her.

Now she was at Midvale’s local fair for its annual Halloween special. And of course she’d readily agreed when Alex asked her to tag along because her sister happened to love Halloween. Even more than Christmas! Who loves Halloween more than Christmas? Well, Alex did and she was always the one convincing her to watch the scariest movies.

She looked at her sister, who was leaning her elbows on the counter of a shooting game where people got to shoot at moving pictures of monsters with a fake gun. Even under the dim lights, she could make out the blush on Alex’s face without having to take her glasses off, who was talking to a petit brunette who seemed to be in charge of the game.

“Hey, Kara,” Alex called out, gesturing at her sister to come closer. “Maggie’s shift is about to end and she’s going to show me around the best attractions,” she said, scratching the back of her neck. “So erm… are you good on your own for a little while?”

Kara raised her eyebrows, glancing at the petit brunette – Maggie – who only seemed to have eyes for her sister and was ever so slightly touching Alex’s left hand which was still on the counter, which had her sister blush more. She had a feeling Alex was into girls rather than boys, ever since she’d noticed how close her sister was to Vicky Donahue, until they had a bad fallout.

“Yeah, sure,” she answered, smiling whilst nodding. “I’ll see you near the lanterns at…?”

Alex glanced at her watch. It was two hours short of midnight. “Around one,” she answered, turning her left hand upside down to lace her fingers together with Maggie’s.

“Okay, around one,” Kara repeated, nodding. “Take good care of my sister,” she said to Maggie with a light tone, though she was serious and would twist her arm if she’d hurt Alex.

“I will,” Maggie replied, sounding earnest. “You should try the haunted house, kid. It’s the best attraction and you can’t have Halloween without going into the haunted house at least once.”

“Right, hah,” Kara said, chuckling nervously. “I can’t wait,” she said with a forced smile.

Maggie hopped over the counter, fist bumping a girl who was taking over from her.

Kara sighed while she watched her sister walk away with Maggie, holding hands. Okay, now she had three more hours to kill on her own. She paced around before decidedly walking to the nearest candy stand to get an apple covered in chocolate. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the haunted house and gasped when children half her age entered it whilst giggling. A haunted house was not funny, it was scary.

“Good ol’ Bill is giving a discount this year,” the man from the candy stand said. “He’s retiring after this year and made the haunted house extra special. You can get three tickets for the price of two.”

Kara paid for her apple, almost scoffing since there was no way she’d enter that haunted house three times. “Thanks, I’ll check it out,” she mumbled with a polite smile.

Screams could be heard from the haunted house, piercing through the air, which had her stiffening. She slowly breathed out when she saw children leaving the haunted house, laughing full and breathily. Okay, nothing bad happened. Deep down she knew it was all pretend of course, but that didn’t make it any less scary.

She spun on the heel of her foot when she thought she caught a glimpse of a figure entering the haunted house through the exit. Taking off her glasses to have a better look, she didn’t see anything. It must have been her imagination and it was rather dark. She jumped up when someone poked her.

“Trick or treat?”

“Luce!” Kara shouted at her friend, clutching a hand to her chest. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Lucy laughed while her hands rested on her stomach. “Spooking you never gets old,” she answered, grinning.

“Alex is around here somewhere,” Kara said, vaguely gesturing around.

“Oh, I know,” Lucy replied, her grin turning into a smirk. “I saw her behind one of the stands,” she said, smiling as she spoke. “I’m _sure_ she’s having lots of fun.”

Kara arched an eyebrow because Lucy was acting strange.

“I’m gonna go shoot some monsters,” Lucy said, fishing her wallet out of her pocket. “By the way, the haunted house is awesome!” she shouted, excitement dripping off of her features. “I got a ticket left, here,” she said, pushing it in Kara’s palm. “Go knock yourself out.”

“Yay, I can’t wait,” Kara replied, about as enthusiastic as a child receiving a coupon rather than candy.

“Go on,” Lucy said, nudging Kara. “You’re not scared, are you?”

Kara tried to glare, but she was never good at glaring at people she liked. Lucy knew the haunted house scared her, but just as her sister, she made it her goal each year to try and get her to enter it. “Scared, me? Hah… nooo,” she answered, averting her eyes.

“Mhmm, sure thing,” Lucy teased, smiling when Kara pushed her. “You’re eighteen, all grown up.”

With Lucy’s voice in the back of her mind, along with the one of the man from the candy stand, Kara made her way towards the haunted house. Yes, she was an adult this year and she wasn’t going to be scared of a bunch of people dressing up scary. If she rationalized it, they weren’t much different from how children dressed up to go trick or treating. The only difference was that their makeup was much more realistically applied in the haunted house and they had skeletons!

An old man, whom she assumed must have been Bill, accepted her ticket and let her in. She breathed in through her nose and slowly breathed out through her mouth. After two steps, a skeleton fell down from the ceiling, attached to a rope, which drew a small gasp from her lips.

“I’m not scared,” she whispered to herself, balling her fists while she walked further. “Ahh!” she screamed when a zombie jumped out in front of her.

“Brains,” the zombie said, clawing at Kara without touching her.

Kara frowned because zombies weren’t supposed to talk. She let out a sigh of relief and didn’t scream when two more zombies appeared. The deeper she went inside the haunted house, the darker it seemed to get until it was nearly pitch black. She was considering taking her glasses off when she heard the haunted noises of ghosts.

“It’s not real,” she whispered, shivering slightly. “It’s not real,” she repeated.

Two ghosts suddenly touched Kara, which had her stumble back. She’d have fallen on her ass if it wasn’t for the zombie behind her who caught her.

“Nam, nam, brains,” the zombie moaned.

Kara almost managed a chuckle, feeling lighter since zombies definitely didn’t say nam. It added humor to the scariness of it all. The zombie and ghosts left her alone to go scare others as she walked further.

She saw a light bulb in the near distance and all of the sudden it was out. Only, it hadn’t been switched off, the glass had broken, she’d heard it shatter. That was just a part of the spooky act, right? Her steps grew unsteady as she didn’t know which way to go. She felt like she could go left or right, but she couldn’t remember the haunted house coming with options in the past. No, there was always a path that needed to be followed.

A faint chuckle in the distance made her go right. Can’t go wrong with right, right? She felt around, which she didn’t like while she waited to step into a lighted place. An icy touch on her neck startled her. She spun around and whisked her glasses off of her face, needing to see something other than utter darkness.

In front of her was a vampire. Pale skin, sharpened vampire teeth and apparently approaching her.

Kara backed away until her back met a wall. “I love your costume,” she blurted out, impressed, although initially the woman wearing the costume had scared her. “Whoa, that blood looks so real,” she whispered, touching the blood on the woman’s costume. “It even smells realistic,” she said, chuckling because others tend to smell like ketchup or some other red stuff, like tomato soup.

The vampire didn’t even blink, but she did smile and then her hands gripped Kara while she brought her lips to her neck.

Kara shuddered when she felt those fake teeth, which actually didn’t feel fake, graze her impenetrable skin. Well that was new. Never before had one of the people clad as a vampire attempted biting her neck. Every other living prop had barely touched her. The woman’s lips were cold against her skin, frostily so.

Was that a groan? Did the woman just groan while she backed away to look at her?

“That tickled,” Kara whispered, bringing a hand to her neck where the cold touch lingered. She wondered how hard the woman would have bitten to keep up her act if she’d been able to pierce her skin, because it felt like she was really going for it.

The woman narrowed her eyes and curled her fingers around Kara’s throat. Her grip was firm yet not squeezing, as if she didn’t actually want to hurt her.

“Hey,” Kara objected, grasping the woman’s hand, whose grip was surprisingly strong. Her eyes widened when she picked up on an important detail she’d missed earlier. The woman had no heartbeat, which meant… “Oh Rao, you’re a vampire!” she shouted, muffled when the woman covered her mouth with her other hand.

The woman faltered when Kara pushed her off by using force.

Kara panted when the vampire pushed her against the wall again, but this time it wasn’t hunger she saw in her eyes. Or maybe it was, though it was different from the way the vampire had looked at her the first time. She felt frozen in place when the vampire leaned closer and inhaled deeply.

“Alien,” the vampire rasped, toying with a lock of Kara’s hair.

“People usually call me Kara,” Kara huffed. She should be scared the woman found out she was an alien, but she wasn’t considering she had the knowledge the woman wasn’t human either. “And you’re… you’re a real vampire,” she whispered, processing her shock. She thought vampires were a myth because everyone always assured her they were.

Vampires were portrayed as blood suckers, who often looked like monsters, although some were shown in movies as angelic, until they got all blood thirsty. The vampire she was facing right now was definitely angelic, from the beauty of her raven locks and intense green eyes, but just because she looked angelic didn’t mean her behavior would be the same.

“Lena, succinct for Magdalena,” the vampire supplied, studying Kara’s face. “Exculpate me for my abhorrent manners,” she whispered, brushing a cold kiss against Kara’s knuckles.

Kara frowned upon hearing the strange apology. “Umm… maybe this is rude to ask, but how old are you?” she asked, voice tinged with curiosity, fear abandoned as Lena let her hand go.

Lena chuckled dryly. “How aged are thee?” she asked, her eyes roaming over Kara’s body.

Kara cleared her throat to gather Lena’s attention, feeling exposed somehow. “I asked first,” she muttered, sighing. “Fine,” she huffed, “I’m eighteen.”

“Thou art a youngster,” Lena replied, snapping her eyes up to meet Kara’s. “I am six-hundred and sixty-six.”

“The devil,” Kara whispered a beat too fast to stop herself. Thankfully, Lena was smiling rather than trying to tear her throat out for what could have been taken as an insult. “That’s um… wow, you don’t look…,” she said, ogling the vampire without realizing it. When she did realize it, her cheeks flushed.

“My physique is twenty-four,” Lena explained, her demeanor softening more than it already had. “May I have thy hand, milady?”

“Err, I guess,” Kara answered, feeling surprised the vampire went from grabbing her throat to wanting to hold hands. Maybe this meant she’d made a new friend and she couldn’t wait to tell her sister all about how she met an actual vampire. “Sure, yes, why not,” she said with a shrug and a smile.

Lena kissed Kara’s unexpected lips, hands on her sides as her tongue stroked warm lips.

Kara’s astonished yelp was muffled by Lena’s lips. She wondered if asking for her hand was a vampire’s secret code or language to ask for a kiss. Lena’s lips were cold, but the way she kissed her was anything but cold. “Oh Rao,” she whispered, slowly blinking her eyelids when the vampire took a step back, after having nipped at her lip.

Nobody had ever kissed her like that before and the few people she’d try to kiss ended up with a broken nose, or a nose bleed or a chipped tooth if they were lucky. She found herself wanting to kiss Lena back, even though she just met her and she was a vampire. Something about that kiss was addictive and reeled her in.

Lena surprised Kara further by placing her hand against her chest, feeling the beat of her heart. “We shall court at the stroke of midnight, dearest,” she whispered, using her free hand to caress Kara’s cheek.

“Wait what?” Kara asked, recoiling. She definitely knew what courting meant, since if often happened on Krypton. “Court?” she asked, eyes wide as a newfound realization struck her. Lena hadn’t been asking to hold her hand, she was asking _for_ her hand, literally. It was going to be really weird to explain to her sister how she ended up accidentally agreeing to marry a vampire, while she was an eighteen year old in college no less!

Lena revealed a ring, which looked ancient. “Thou art worthy of my hand, Kara,” she said, slipping the ring over Kara’s ring finger.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Yo, lady Lena, we have to bounce. Some idiot left a corpse and some kid found it.”

Kara’s eyes widened at the sight of a second vampire, who had interrupted her moment with Lena. This vampire was as pale as Lena, though her hair was white rather than black and her speech pattern was completely different. Oh Rao, the vampire was talking about a corpse. They must have killed people.

“Excuse my apprentice, dearest,” Lena said to Kara. “Leslie is new.”

Kara wasn’t scared of Leslie, even though her eyes were sickly black and her glare bore into her skull. “You’re not leaving are you?” she asked Lena, grasping her hand before she could stop herself. She didn’t know why her voice sounded so desperate.

Lena cupped Kara’s cheeks and pressed a lingering kiss to her supple lips. “Never shall I leave my betrothed,” she whispered, taking Kara’s hands in hers.

“We could err… walk around together for a bit?” Kara suggested, feeling her stomach swoop even though she was painfully aware the blood on Lena’s clothes was real. “You know, so we can get to know each other, because that’s usually what people do before they… court.”

“Thy needs are my own,” Lena replied, nodding briefly.

“Fantastic,” Leslie grumbled. “I thought you wanted some privacy to feed because I know you cry sometimes when you feed since you always feel sorry for those pathetic mortals, but instead I find you having chosen someone to mate.”

Kara’s mind was spinning when Lena spoke to Leslie in Latin. She was able to pick up enough of what she was saying to understand she was displeased. Before she could ask or say anything, Leslie sped off with the speed of light.

Sirens wailed in the distance as Lena exited the haunted house with Kara.

“Oh my god, Kara, did you hear??” Lucy asked, running up to Kara. “Someone found a corpse and they think it’s real, holy shit,” she explained, hands in her hair. “Nothing bad ever happens here in Midvale.”

Kara’s mind was struggling to form a response. Agree she heard or act like she didn’t?

“Hey, who’s your… friend?” Lucy asked, smirking while her eyes dropped to Kara’s hand.

Kara blushed, realizing she was holding Lena’s hand. “Umm… this umm… err,” she spluttered, feeling too hot.

“Lena,” Lena said, offering her free hand. “Pleasure to make thy acquaintance,” she said with a tightlipped smile.

“Lucy,” Lucy replied, shaking Lena’s hand. “Brr, you’re freezing,” she said, pulling her hand back abruptly. “By the way, I dig your look, it’s sexy.”

If Lucy had noticed anything off about Lena so far, she hadn’t mentioned it, for which Kara felt relieved.

“I’m going to go catch up with Suze,” Lucy said, smiling while she slid her hands in her pockets. “You good?” she asked Kara.

“Yeah, yeah, go catch up with your girlfriend,” Kara answered, spotting Susan near the shooting stand.

Lucy leaned forward. “You better keep it pg,” she said to Lena, her eyes flitting to Kara for a second. “She’s only eighteen and her sister would kill you,” she warned with a laugh.

“I’m fine, Luce,” Kara quickly cut in before Lena could respond with her odd English that most definitely wasn’t from this time. “I’ll text if there’s anything,” she assured her friend.

“Mhmm, okay,” Lucy hummed, about to walk away, but then her eyes fell onto the ring around Kara’s finger. “What’s that?” she asked, taking Kara’s hand to have a closer look.

“A ring,” Kara answered, gulping. She hated lying, but she wasn’t up for explaining the truth, especially not now that there were rumors spreading of a possible real corpse. Thankfully, Susan called out for Lucy and drew her attention away.

“Alright, I’ll catch up with you later,” Lucy said to Kara before looking at Lena. “Remember my words,” she said, pointing two fingers at her eyes and then at Lena.

It could have been worse, Kara thought. They could have walked into her sister, although that was still a possibility. “Ferris wheel?” she asked, smiling nervously while she gestured at it.

“Anything my dearest wants,” Lena answered, smiling while Kara fidgeted with her glasses, though she kept her fangs hidden in a way that looked practiced.

“The way you speak…,” Kara said as they walked towards the Ferris wheel together. “It sounds, I don’t know… old?” she commented carefully, refraining from saying ancient. “I mean, you told me you’re over six centuries old, but didn’t you… I don’t know, adapt?”

“Thou aim to ask why my words differ from Leslie’s,” Lena replied, caressing the back of Kara’s hand with her thumb.

The touch was cold, but the cold never bothered Kara since she was always warm, which made them opposites. “Well yes, for example,” she confirmed.

“I seldom mingle among mortals and live far away from these lands,” Lena explained in a whisper. “Humans have changed, they have technology. I do not engage in conversations with humans. Thy comrade was the first human I engaged with in two centuries.”

Kara gasped, she couldn’t believe Lena hadn’t spoken to a single human for two hundred years, though given she was a vampire it made sense. She wouldn’t speak to food either, unless it was her favorite, although that was a slightly morbid thought and caused her to shiver.

“Do I frighten thee still?” Lena asked, apparently having noticed Kara was shivering.

Kara could hear the vulnerability in Lena’s voice. “No, no, I just had some thoughts that made me shiver,” she answered, shrugging it off. “I was only a bit spooked at first, but now that I know you’re a vampire, I’m not scared,” she said, only realizing how contradicting that must’ve sounded when Lena chuckled.

“Milady,” Lena said when they reached the Ferris wheel, letting Kara go first.

Kara hurried and practically yanked Lena’s hand to tug her into the Ferris wheel with her when she saw her sister and Maggie talking with Lucy and Susan, while they looked around, probably to locate where she was.

The rough pull must have been unexpected for Lena, who stumbled onto Kara’s lap. “Thou art indubitably not from these lands,” she said with an amused smile.

“Sorry about that,” Kara whispered, sighing as she steadied Lena. She breathed out in relief when the Ferris wheel began to go up. “Oh Rao,” she gasped when she saw the police arriving.

“Fear not, dearest,” Lena said, taking one of Kara’s hands in both of her own. “My people shall take care of the inconvenience.”

Kara’s eyes went round. “Are they going to…?” she asked, moving her finger across her neck. She sighed when Lena tilted her head to the side. “They’re not going to kill the police, are they?”

“No,” Lena answered, gazing out over the carnival. “They are burning the corpse, as the one responsible should have done.”

“Hah… that’s… lovely,” Kara whispered. Maybe she should feel uncomfortable now that she basically trapped herself in the Ferris wheel with a vampire who spoke of burning a corpse as if it was nothing. It was probably the routine of vampires to cover their tracks. “The corpse… that person…I don’t know who they were, but surely they must have family or friends somewhere, or someone who’s going to miss them terribly,” she said, hearing Lena swallow. “Do you ever think about that?”

Lena cast her eyes down, looking at the policemen who were spreading out. “Perpetual,” she answered, her eyes flickering to Kara.

Kara couldn’t even begin to imagine how burdened Lena must have felt to always think about how much someone would be missed. She thought back of the comment Leslie had made about Lena crying when she killed. “I want to ask you something and I need an honest answer,” she said, taking a deep breath.

“I shall never prevaricate to my betrothed,” Lena whispered, oddly enough holding a hand against her dead heart, as if she was speaking a sacred vow.

“Okay, good,” Kara replied, deciding not to get into the fact they weren’t married, not yet at least. She had an hour left before midnight would strike and she hadn’t figured out yet how to explain it was a misunderstanding. When a Kryptonian agreed to court someone there was no going back, but shouldn’t she make an exception on the ground of it being a misunderstanding? “You tried to bite me in the haunted house. Were you going to kill me, turn me into a corpse and burn me?”

Lena shook her head and cupped Kara’s cheeks, brushing her cheeks with her thumbs while she looked hurt. “I aimed to turn thee,” she answered, whispered against Kara’s lips. “Make you one of my own.”

Kara was a bit taken aback to learn the truth, although it was better than having to hear she would have been a meal. She thought about her sister and about her friend, Lucy, who’d both had entered the haunted house before she had, relieved no harm had come to them.

The Ferris wheel jerked to a sudden stop, just as Kara and Lena were dangling at the top of it. From all the way up there with only dim lights underneath them, people looked like ants.

“It hasn’t done this before,” Kara whispered, heart hammering in her chest. “You can hear… everything,” she said when Lena glanced at her chest.

“Yes, every beat and every breath,” Lena confirmed as she made a motion to gesture at all the people.

“I love observing people sometimes,” Kara whispered, smiling as she shared a piece of herself. “Not in a creepy stalker way, just things like a family sitting at a table together, enjoying dinner or a child that’s taking his first steps while his parents encourage him. Or like what’s happening right there, that boy who is winning a teddy bear, which he obviously plans to give to that boy who’s with him.”

Lena’s eyes flit down to Kara’s hand as their fingers entwined. “Warmth,” she whispered, while the cold October air blew around them.

“You can feel that?” Kara asked, smiling when Lena nodded. “I can feel how cold you are, but I never get cold. I’m always warm.”

“Thou art the only sun my eyes can bear,” Lena whispered, framing Kara’s face with her hands.

“Oh Rao,” Kara mumbled, blushing furiously. “Does the sun kill you?” she asked, swallowing hard.

“It does not,” Lena answered, ghosting her lips over Kara’s cheek. “My eyes turn red in the sun and it burns, though it does not harm me otherwise, contrary to popular belief.”

“Vampires can be killed though, right?” Kara asked, regretting her question when Lena eyed her curiously. “Not that I plan to kill any, I’m just curious I guess. I mean, I never met a vampire before. Have you met aliens before?”

“I have,” Lena answered, nodding. “Aliens have roamed earth far longer than humans are aware off. I came across many aliens during my travels, some of whom I have spoken to, others whom I fed of.”

Kara appreciated Lena’s honesty, though she didn’t need to hear that much honesty. “I’m a Kryptonian, which I’m actually not supposed to tell anyone, but you can keep my secret and I’ll keep yours,” she said, reconsidering what she’d tell her sister precisely.

Current circumstances made it difficult to tell Alex she met a vampire. It was supposed to be a fleeting moment, not something that would turn into an accidental courtship. She would have told her sister all about how she ran into a real vampire in the haunted house, if she wouldn’t have been hanging out with Lena right now. Alex probably wouldn’t have believed her, but it would have been a good story.

Kara felt a bit more nervous when they were still stuck atop the Ferris wheel with only half an hour short of midnight. Not that she was in any rush to get down, but it wasn’t normal they’d been stuck for so long and around one she’d have to meet her sister near the lanterns, though from what she heard from Alex, she was growing frantic because she couldn’t find her.

“Soon we shall be together forever, dearest,” Lena whispered, gazing into Kara’s eyes. “Thou shall be by my side, ruling as my equal.”

A crinkle appeared between Kara’s eyebrows. Forever sounded like a really long time when she’d never even been in a serious relationship. And ruling as Lena’s equal? What was that even supposed to mean? “I… I’m in co-college,” she stammered, hinting it was all happening fast. “What uh… what kind of vampire are you anyway? Leslie is your apprentice, so does that make you a mentor or something?”

“I am lady Magdalena Evangeline, rightful heir to the throne of my father, whom turned me.”

Kara was a little perplexed. Okay, so out of any vampire she could have ran into, she ran into a princess, from the sounds of it. “Your father is a vampire, too?” she found herself asking.

“My father is not my blood,” Lena answered with a rueful smile. “I owe him my life.”

Kara held onto the seat when the Ferris wheel jolted back to life. She ran her hand through Lena’s hair, unable to resist the magnetic pull between them. Closing her eyes, she met Lena’s lips halfway, warmth greeting cold.

Lena parted her lips, stroking Kara’s with her tongue and this time Kara parted her lips as well.

Kara felt the sharpness of Lena’s fangs as she ran her tongue around them, felt how tender their kiss was. If she didn’t need to breathe and if the Ferris wheel wouldn’t be coming down, she might not have broken their kiss. Her eyes widened in alarm when she saw her sister awaiting her with her arms crossed defensively over her chest, while Maggie stood next to her, eyes flitting from Alex to her.

“You look a tad too old to be a college student,” Alex said sharply to Lena, firing the first shot without warning. “Did you know my sister is only a freshman?”

“Alex,” Kara whined. “She’s not _that_ old,” she said, although that was a grief understatement. “Lena, this is my sister, Alex,” she said to Lena, pointing at her sister. “Alex, this is my uh… Lena.”

“Your uh… girlfriend?” Alex filled in for Kara. “Christ Kara, Luce told me you were holding hands with some young attractive woman, but I didn’t think I’d find you sucking each other’s faces.”

Kara’s jaw dropped, but Lena appeared humored, maybe because of the sucking part. “You’re one to talk,” she fired right back, scoffing. “As if I don’t know you must have kissed Maggie a few dozen times,” she said accusingly. “Why do you get to meet someone and I don’t?”

“Kid’s got a point,” Maggie mumbled, shrugging when Alex glared.

Alex’s cheeks were red, anger mixed with a blush that stretched to her neck. “At least Maggie’s my age,” she said to Kara, refraining from denial. “Luce said you two left the haunted house together, so I’m going to take a wild guess that’s where you met her and – what’s that ring around your finger?”

Lena spoke up while Kara was somewhat frozen. “It is a symbol of my undying love for Kara,” she said with pride as she took Kara’s hand. “With this circle, I declare my eternal love for her.”

“What!?” Alex shouted, gripping Kara’s wrist to pull her away from Lena. “Are you mental? What kind of twisted Halloween act is this?”

“Look, sexy vampire lady,” Maggie said to Lena, sighing. “I think it’s time you leave Kara alone, yeah?”

“I am not leaving without Kara,” Lena said, voice calm yet strong and tinged with anger. “Dearest?” she asked, eyes set on Kara as she held a hand out. “The stroke of midnight is near,” she whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houston, we have a problem. As I was writing a second chapter because I thought 'one more' I ended up writing more than I had anticipated, so this will be a multi-chapter thingy. I don't know yet how many chapters, but I'd say probably six or something. This story began from Kara's point of view, so I continued with her point of view. I'm not sure if the title still matches properly now that this isn't a one shot anymore? I feel like it definitely wouldn't match if I'd add Lena's point of view somewhere. Opinions?


	3. Chapter 3

Kara bit the inside of her cheek. Her sister was aggravated, not that she could blame her since she had always been fiercely protective. A storm appeared to be brewing, but Lena was the calm center of it. She was worried an actual fight would break loose, which Alex might start.

“Back off!” Alex shouted at Lena, stepping forward to push her.

“Alex, stop,” Kara cut in, stepping in between Lena and her sister. “You two can’t fight each other without hurting me,” she said, knowing they would both realize she wasn’t talking about physical pain. “I like Lena, okay? I don’t care about her age. I’m old enough, that’s all that matters.”

“She’s moving way too fast, Kara,” Alex replied, exasperated. “If you really like her, I’d rather have you two take things slow rather than her giving you a ring as if you’re engaged.”

Kara hoped to the gods Lena wouldn’t say anything to reveal that they were, as a matter of fact, engaged. “I need some air,” she said, shaking her head while she walked away. “I’ll see you at home, don’t wait up for me near the lanterns,” she said to her sister, sighing.

Alex stomped her feet, groaning before complaining to Maggie about how Kara was her responsibility.

Kara tried to stop listening in after a while and that was when she heard Lena talk with Leslie, who must have returned.

“Anyone who seeks to harm my beloved’s family and comrades shall be facing my wrath,” Lena warned in a low growl. “They are not to be touched.”

“I understand, lady Lena,” Leslie muttered. “I’ll let the others know.”

Kara released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, relieved Lena wanted to protect those she cared about, despite Alex’s little outburst. It practically screamed love and respect. She was considering her possibilities. One of them was telling Lena it was a misunderstanding and give her the ring back, but she’d hate to break her heart. Lena may not have a heartbeat, but she could tell she felt deeply and would be hurt if she’d reject her.

Another possibility was sticking to the yes she gave and court Lena, though she had no idea how she’d ever explain that to Alex. Plus, she wasn’t sure what would happen after their marriage. If Lena had some sort of kingdom to rule, then surely she’d want her there. This was definitely not how she thought Halloween would go.

As she wandered off in the woods in order to escape the crowd for a while, she heard hooves clattering onto the sand in the distance. It piqued her curiosity enough to drive her deeper into the woods. She gasped when she saw horses grazing, trying to find bits of grass. There was a cart attached to them.

At the park she’d seen similar things, however at the park the carts were open and this one was closed. It reminded her of a few old movies she’d watched with her sister. Those carts were often used for royalty, for people who mattered. Lena was basically a vampire princess, which made it easy to put two and two together.

“They have names.”

Kara got startled and bumped against a tree. “I didn’t hear you,” she said, holding her hands up because she was fine and didn’t need help. Usually she would hear people walk or breathe or hear their heartbeat. “I didn’t even hear you walk,” she whispered, frowning.

“I am light on my feet,” Lena replied, smiling while she approached the horses with a comb. “Nightmare and snowstorm,” she whispered.

“Pardon?” Kara asked, following the movement of the brush. “Oh, their names, right,” she whispered, assuming that was what Lena was trying to tell her. Given there was a black horse and a white horse, their names seemed suitable. “It’s strange that you have horses and a cart because you’re a vampire, so can’t you just run really fast? I bet you can outrun your horses with ease.”

Lena’s fingers stilled. She turned around to face Kara. “Thou have the ability to soar in the sky, why not fly to reach thy destinations?”

“Okay, touché,” Kara admitted, nodding. “If I’d fly all the time I’d get really tired,” she said, considering she had her limits. “Does that mean you get tired then?”

“Never, my endurance is endless,” Lena answered, smiling when Kara frowned so deeply her face might stay that way. “Occasionally, I appreciate the view as I hear the rhythmic sound of my horses’ hooves.”

“I thought I was considered weird,” Kara whispered very quietly, but of course Lena heard. “I meant that in a good way,” she said quickly. “Weird is good, it’s different and it means you’re not boring. You’re interesting and I like you, which I realize I said about you to my sister. Not that it matters what Alex knows. I mean, of course it does matter, but I don’t care that she knows I like you and it’s okay that you know it because it’s the truth. Lying would be bad and I never liked lying and you’ve been so honest with me and I really feel like I can be honest with you, and oh Rao, I’m rambling, please stop me.”

“I never wish to stop thee,” Lena whispered, eyes sparkling while she gazed into Kara’s. “Thou, my dearest, are exquisite. I want to drink thy words as I would drink a newborn’s blood out of a golden cup.”

Kara felt equal parts touched and disgusted. “Please don’t tell me you hurt children,” she whispered, closing her eyes. “Oh Rao,” she said, the thought of anyone being hurt already a struggle to accept, although she wouldn’t say she did accept it.

“My words have misled thee,” Lena said, voice sounding like she was very close.

Kara opened her eyes and gasped because Lena was standing right in front of her. Once again, she hadn’t heard her approach. Okay, Lena was very good at the whole sneaking up on someone, so good not even her sensitive ears picked up on it.

“Allow me to elaborate,” Lena whispered, running her thumb across Kara’s lips as if not hearing her speak was a punishment. “My comparison was one of desire. I have never nor would I ever, drink from a child. Younger humans taste better, hence the feeling of desire.”

Kara sucked her lips into her mouth, nodding slowly, understanding now. It amazed her how Lena compared hearing her ramble to what she desired and couldn’t have, wouldn’t have. She’d gotten so accustomed to people telling her to stop rambling that she’d cut herself off when she rambled or that she’d even apologize for doing so.

With a deep sigh, she glanced at her watch. Less than five minutes left. “It’s almost midnight, hm?” she commented, fidgeting with her glasses while she looked down at her feet. She hadn’t decided what she would say.

“What saddens thee so, dearest?” Lena asked, lifting Kara’s chin with her index finger. “Thee do not love me,” she whispered, catching a tear as it slid down Kara’s cheek.

“I want to,” Kara whispered brokenly, hurt because she was hurting Lena. “But I need time,” she added, swallowing. “When I know more about you, about your life, the things you like and dislike, it’ll be easier. I can’t do this on a whim, I’m sorry. Alex was right about moving too fast and needing to take things slow,” she explained, feeling a weight drop off of her shoulders while a new weight pressed on her heart. “But I’m not breaking our engagement off. My people do not break their word. I will court you, just not tonight and not tomorrow and not even next month, but someday,” she said, hoping the compromise would be enough.

“Thy may take thou time,” Lena replied softly, eyes brimming with tears she didn’t shed. “I shall await thee with patience, my dearest.”

Kara brought her hands up to her neck, unclasping the necklace she’d worn for years. “As a token of me being sincere, I want you to keep this safe for me,” she whispered, holding it out to Lena. “It was my mother’s,” she explained with a sad smile, to let Lena know just how much value it had. “She gave it to me before… It’s all I have left of her.”

Lena regarded Kara with widened eyes. She brought her hair together with her hands, moving it out of the way so Kara could clasp the necklace around her neck. “I shall protect this with my life,” she promised, resting her forehead against Kara’s.

“Could you maybe possibly if anyone asks say you’re my girlfriend?” Kara asked, deciding that would be an easier pill to swallow rather than mentioning she was engaged. “If… if that’s okay,” she whispered, blushing. “Then we can go on dates together and stuff,” she said, stalking over to the horses. “And like… go on rides with horses,” she added, attempting to sound casual.

Lena opened the door of the cart and held her free hand out to Kara. “What is mine is yours,” she said, helping Kara into the cart.

“In that case I hope you own a restaurant,” Kara replied, chuckling. “I eat a lot, it’s my Kryptonian metabolism and I love food,” she explained while Lena went to sit down next to her.

“A restaurant,” Lena whispered with a decisive nod. “I shall purchase one for thee, dearest.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Kara asked with nervous laughter, but the look on Lena’s face said it all. “You don’t have to buy me a restaurant. This horse ride with nightmare and snowstorm is enough,” she said, gesturing at the black horse first and then the white one, which she could see through the cart.

Lena smiled and clasped her hand around Kara’s finger. “Snowstorm,” she corrected whilst pointing Kara’s finger at the black horse. “Nightmare,” she whispered, pointing at the white horse.

“Wait, you’re telling me you named your black horse snowstorm and your white one nightmare?” Kara asked, frowning. “That’s so silly, I love it,” she said, chuckling.

“Wait until thou witness my father’s antics,” Lena whispered, patting Kara’s knee.

“Do you think he’ll mind I’m an alien?” Kara blurted out, feeling her nerves surfacing at the prospect of meeting Lena’s father someday. Maybe it was dumb to ask, but Lena had asked for her hand out of the blue and she didn’t know if her father would take a shine to her not.

“My kind courts whomever they please,” Lena answered, stroking circles with her thumb on Kara’s hand. “Gender, sexuality and species are all irrelevant to us. We court those whom we deem worthy.”

“Krypton had similar views, aside from the species part,” Kara replied, thinking how for example, Kryptonians loathed Daxamites, because they were annoying pests. “You deem me worthy of your hand, why?”

“If I were capable of blushing, I would be blushing now,” Lena whispered, the corners of her lips curling up into a smile so big it revealed her fangs. “I knew when thee shared thou name, fearless with the knowledge of my nature.”

Kara, unlike Lena, was very much able to blush and blush she did. “Me telling you people usually call me Kara was what made you decide right there and then you want to court me?” she asked, feeling her stomach flutter when Lena nodded. “That sounds a bit like the cliché you had me at hello line, don’t you think?”

“Thou hadn’t said hello,” Lena corrected, raising an eyebrow.

Kara paused for a moment, observing Lena who was trying yet failing to bite back a smile. “You’re teasing me,” she said, pushing Lena playfully, which earned her a laugh that made butterflies erupt in her stomach. Lena was right, she hadn’t said hello, she’d said hey and oh Rao she found herself developing a crush on Lena.

“I shall never forget thy first words,” Lena whispered with a dazed smile. “I love you,” she said, her tone even more teasing than before.

“Heyyy,” Kara replied, laughing. “I said I love your costume, your. You’re totally pulling this out of context, you sneaky vampire,” she whispered, falling onto Lena’s lap. She fell silent when she got lost in Lena’s green eyes, which had tiny specks of yellow and blue in them.

Maybe she’d surged up or maybe Lena had leaned down, or maybe both, but before she knew what was happening, they were kissing, hands tangled in each other’s hair. Their kiss was bruising and hungry, starting with a clash of teeth and tongues until they slowed down and found a steady pace together.

Screw it. Perhaps it was fate which had brought them together tonight, made them meet. And perhaps it was fate that had made her say those exact words to Lena. Maybe her heart knew something she didn’t yet. It was still too soon, though she could imagine herself falling madly in love with Lena someday. So what if Lena was a vampire? Nobody was perfect.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered when Lena broke their kiss so she could breathe. “Nobody ever took my breath away before,” she said, meaning that both literally and figuratively.

“I am honored to be thy first.”

“You have no idea,” Kara whispered under her breath. Okay, she really had to think more about what she’d whisper with Lena hearing literally everything. “Erm, so you know I have a sister, but what about you? Any family other than your father?”

“Yes, my sister,” Lena answered silently, peering out of the cart. “Father and I found her in these woods two centuries ago. Alexandria, whom wishes to be addressed as Lexa, was but a decade old at the time and she was alone. Cholera had taken her family. The night she became twenty-three, she asked to become one of us. Father had always given Lexa a choice, live a mortal life or become immortal. She chose the latter and one day when I lead our people, she shall lead them as well.”

Kara wasn’t sure what to think about someone willingly wanting to become a vampire. She didn’t think anyone was given a choice, but in all fairness she knew basically nothing of vampires. Rao, one of her first thoughts was the sun might turn them into ashes, which according to Lena it didn’t. The fact that they’d taken a girl in who’d lost her family and had given her a choice made her see their humanity. They couldn’t have been cold-hearted if they cared that much.

“My sister values life, as do I,” Lena continued, warmth filtering through her voice as she spoke. “When we lead our people, we shall avoid casualties as much as possible. Lexa found her betrothed a year ago. I wish for thee to meet them.”

“Oh um, sure, just not tonight,” Kara replied, sighing because it had gotten quite late. It was almost one am and even though she’d told her sister not to wait for her near the lanterns, she didn’t want her to worry. “I should go home before Eliza, my adoptive mother, freaks out.”

Lena voiced a command in Latin to her horses, which made them stop. She then opened the door to let Kara out.

“If you give me your phone number, I’ll give you mine and then we can text,” Kara said with a hopeful smile. It would be a whole lot easier that way to plan the dates they’d have.

“I do not own such a device,” Lena replied, returning Kara’s smile.

Kara frowned when Lena whistled and she wondered why she looked so happy about not having a phone. There were details that screamed how Lena was different from others, such as how she didn’t blink and how her chest didn’t go up and down. It was a relief it must have been too dark at the carnival and her sister must have been too caught up in her anger and concern to notice.

A raven landed on Lena’s shoulder. “We can communicate through him,” she said, revealing a piece of paper which she handed to the bird.

Kara’s lips parted in amazement when the bird flew towards her and let her take the paper. “You trained a bird to send mail around?” she asked, unable to contain her excitement. Krypton didn’t even have birds and tonight she met a vampire who had a trained bird. “I’m going to send you a letter once I’m home,” she all but squealed.

“May I walk thee home, dearest?” Lena asked, bowing slightly as she held a hand out.

“I err… I should go find my sister, she’s probably still at the carnival,” Kara answered apologetically, fidgeting with her glasses. “But you could walk me to the carnival if you want to,” she said, finding middle ground. “Hmm, wait, we’re quite deep in these woods,” she whispered, glancing around. “Let’s see how fast you are, catch me if you can.”

She began to run slowly, picking up speed with each passing second as she waited to hear Lena run behind her. Was her fiancée – oh Rao she had a fiancée – really that light on her feet that she couldn’t even hear her run? She’d almost think Lena was the one able to float rather than the other way around. She neared the edge of the woods with no sign of Lena, but when she was about to leave the woods and walk back to the carnival, a figure jumped down from a tree and landed right in front of her.

“So you are fast,” she concluded, smiling. “You cheated though, you were supposed to run, not… climb and jump trees like Tarzan,” she said, but from the look on Lena’s face, the reference went lost.

Lena took Kara’s hands in hers. “May I give thee a parting osculation?” she asked in a whisper.

Kara realized they whispered an awful lot, although she didn’t mind and the lower volume was welcomed by her sensitive ears. Perhaps Lena felt the same and therefore whispered more than anything else. She boggled her mind about what osculation meant, but the word was unfamiliar.

“Yes,” she answered, though she hoped she wouldn’t land herself into another misunderstanding.

Without further ado, Lena pressed Kara against the nearest tree, cold lips finding warm ones while her fingers slid under Kara’s sweater, halting at her sides.

Kara shivered, not because she was actually cold, but because she felt every little touch. She brought her hands down to Lena’s, conveying a warning not to go further, just in case she intended to, although it didn’t seem like she would have.

Lena’s lips found Kara’s neck, kissing and sucking.

“Thank the gods I can’t be marked,” Kara chuckled. “I should go,” she whispered, bringing her hands up to Lena’s shoulders to gently push her back. Oh Rao, Lena was looking at her as if she was the air she needed to breathe to stay alive, but she didn’t even need air. “Okay,” she mumbled, drawing Lena closer to herself. “One more kiss.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kara found her sister easily in the now thinned out crowd, with most people have gone home. A few policemen were talking to a man and a woman, who apparently were the parents of the child who found the corpse, which had turned out to be a fake one. She knew better, she knew there was a real one, until vampires erased their mistake.

“Thank god, Kara,” Alex said, flinging her arms around her sister. “I was worried about you,” she whispered, her anger having made place for concern.

“I’m glad you’re back in one piece, Kar,” Lucy said, patting Kara’s shoulder. “Who knows what kind of creepy things are out there in those woods,” she teased, smirking. “I’ll catch you later, babes.”

“Text me when you’re home safely, Luce,” Alex said, squeezing her friend’s hand.

Lucy’s eyes flit from Alex to Maggie, grinning. “We’ll talk about this later,” she mumbled, vaguely gesturing between the two.

Alex sucked her lips into her mouth and nodded.

Kara could hear her sister’s heart beating faster, so she hugged her a bit tighter and rubbed her back. “Let’s go home so we can talk?” she suggested, taking a step back to study Alex’s face.

“I suppose we do need to talk about… things,” Alex answered, swallowing. “I’ll text you, Mags,” she said to Maggie, blushing as she smiled at her.

Kara turned around to give them some privacy, smiling like an idiot when she heard Alex kissing Maggie, which made her sister’s heart speed up more while she heard Maggie’s speed up as well.

“Be safe,” Alex whispered to Maggie. “I know the corpse was fake and nothing has ever happened here in Midvale, but it’s Halloween and you never know which lunatics might be out there.”

“I’ll be fine, Danvers,” Maggie replied, smiling. “I know a shortcut through the woods that’ll save me fifteen minutes.”

“You’re going home through the woods… alone?” Alex asked skeptically.

“I’m a big girl,” Maggie answered, taking her jacket off when Alex shivered as the wind blew. “I’m not scared of anything, especially not the dark or those woods because I know my way home through them like I know the back of my hand,” she said while she placed her jacket around Alex.

Kara would have been alarmed if she hadn’t overheard Lena earlier tonight, expressing her friends and family weren’t to be harmed. Sure, she didn’t know Maggie, but Maggie was important to her sister, so surely they wouldn’t touch her. To avoid taking risks, she whispered under her breath, “make sure Maggie arrives home safely, Lena.”

“Did you say something?” Alex asked while Maggie walked away.

Kara shook her head. “So, you and Maggie?” she asked as they began to walk home.

Alex fidgeted with the zipper of Maggie’s jacket. “Yeah,” she answered, very quietly. “Is… is that okay?”

“Of course it is okay, Alex,” Kara replied with a bubbly smile. “Did you meet her tonight?”

“No, I met her before,” Alex confessed, taking a deep breath. “We uh… have been seeing each other… for a while, a few weeks.”

“Oh,” Kara whispered, nodding. She’d been utterly clueless, although her sister had appeared happier than before recently, but she thought that was because Halloween had been closing in.

“Maggie has been trying to encourage me to tell you,” Alex shared. “To tell you that…I… I like girls,” she whispered, her voice fading near the end of her sentence.

“That’s great, so do I,” Kara replied, smiling when her sister chuckled. “I’m proud of you, Alex,” she said, stopping to pull Alex into a hug.

“You’re okay with me being… gay?” Alex asked, sounding perplexed. “Is it because of that woman?”

Kara blushed and bit her lip. “Yes and no,” she answered, chuckling when Alex frowned. “I am okay with you being gay, more than okay even. All I want is for you to be happy, regardless of who it’s with. And to answer your second question, it’s not because of Lena. I’m okay with you being gay because I love you and to Kryptonians gender is irrelevant. I’m pansexual by the way, in case you were wondering, or at least that’s what humans call it. On Krypton we didn’t class it with names.”

“Okay, phew,” Alex whispered, releasing a loud exhale. “I’m relieved you know and I think Luce knows, too.”

“It’s kind of obvious,” Kara replied, a bit too fast. “Sorry, that’s not helping,” she mumbled. “Are you going to tell Eliza?”

“No!” Alex answered with the speed of light, eyes wide. “Not… not yet,” she said, lowering her voice when she caught the attention of bystanders. “I’d really appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell her.”

“I would never do that, Alex,” Kara assured earnestly. “It’s not my place to out you.”

“Thank you,” Alex breathed out, hand pressed against her chest.

“Can you please not tell Eliza about Lena?” Kara asked, fidgeting with her glasses. “I don’t want her to be worried when she shouldn’t be. I know Lena is a bit older than me, but she’s kind and I like her. There’s something special about her.”

“That ring thing was kind of creepy,” Alex replied, shuddering. “Mom would definitely freak out.”

“Lena comes from a different place, she was just being polite and sincere,” Kara said in Lena’s defense. “Think of it like… a friendship ring, but with a slightly deeper meaning,” she explained. Oh Rao, sure, slightly deeper, because the next thing after friendship was being engaged.

“Hmm,” Alex hummed, glancing at the ring around Kara’s finger. “The way she talked about eternal love though…,” she pointed out, shaking her head. “And how she wouldn’t leave without you? She was acting as if you were… I don’t know her soulmate or something.”

“She’s a romantic, she meant well,” Kara replied, batting her eyelashes at her sister to make her drop it.

“I hope she’s not from some kind of looney bin,” Alex said, circling her finger next to her head.

“That’s my girlfriend you’re insulting,” Kara sighed tiredly. “And I don’t like it, so stop. You don’t know her and you went off on her because you saw us kissing.”

“I did go off,” Alex admitted. “It’s just that… people were talking about a possible real corpse and a possible murderer walking around. So I got worried and was trying to find you and then when I did find you, kissing with someone older than you… I reacted poorly.”

“That wasn’t fair towards Lena,” Kara replied, although she could somewhat understand why her sister had reacted so strongly. “You owe her an apology. She’s done nothing wrong. A twenty-four year old kissing an eighteen year old is not a crime.”

“I’m not used to this,” Alex whispered, looking at Kara with remorse. “This morning you were jumping up and down in joy to go trick or treating like the kid sister I’ve known for the past five years and tonight I caught you with someone older than you, not really being a kid anymore.”

Tears stung Kara’s eyes because each time her sister cried, she couldn’t help herself. “I’m not that scared thirteen year old anymore who’s new to earth, but I’ll always be your sister, that will never change,” she whispered, squeezing Alex’s hand. “And I’m always going to need my big sister to protect me from those scary ghosts and zombies in those haunted houses.”

Alex chuckled. “What about vampires?” she asked, smiling in a conspiring way. “Did a certain attractive woman clad as a vampire change your mind?”

“Maybe,” Kara answered, blushing. “Oh hush,” she laughed when Alex gave her a knowing smile. “Can you keep Lena a secret?” she asked, backtracking.

“Fine, I will,” Alex relented. “But if she crosses a line, I will track her down.”

“She won’t,” Kara replied, smiling in relief. “I have an idea for us to date our girlfriends. We can tell Eliza we’re going somewhere together, like the library for example, but instead we both go and spend time with our girlfriends. We could be each other’s alibi about where we’ve been.”

“You’re definitely not a thirteen year old anymore, alright,” Alex noted, eyebrows going up. “Who is this sneaky Kara and what have you done to my dorky sister?”

Kara smiled and shrugged. “Are you on board?” she asked, sticking her hand out as if she was about to close a business deal. “You probably want to see Maggie as soon as possible to give her that jacket back.”

Alex laughed. “No way, I’m keeping this jacket,” she replied, tugging at the lapels. “I’m on board, you dork,” she said, shaking Kara’s hand. “I’ll be toast if mom finds out.”

“She won’t because I have your back and you have mine,” Kara said with confidence. “There’s something I really want to tell you,” she whispered, cracking a wide smile. She couldn’t share much about Lena, but little details would be okay. “Lena trained a bird to send letters around, how cool is that?”

“Where the hell did she come from? She’s not some kind of witch from Hogwarts is she?” Alex asked teasingly, laughing. “It is kind of cool,” she admitted. “So she’s going to send you handwritten letters? Definitely a romantic, you weren’t kidding.”

“Mhmm,” Kara hummed, feeling good. “Anyway, enough about me,” she said, locking her arm with her sister’s as they walked. “Tell me about Maggie. How did you meet her?”

Later that night when Kara was in her bedroom, she opened her window and whistled for the raven to come, which he did after a while. She gave him a note to bring to Lena, which read _honey, I’m home_ , hoping it would make Lena smile.

When the bird returned an hour later, she laughed as she read Lena’s response. Which was _I am relieved thou art home, sugar_. Rao, yes, Lena definitely had a sense for humor, in her own way. She knew for sure Lena would have never called her sugar if she hadn’t called her honey first.

“Awesome, your girlfriend replied,” Alex muttered into her pillow. “Can we go to sleep now?”

“Don’t be grumpy because Maggie already fell asleep,” Kara replied, ducking when her sister chucked a pillow at her. “Goodnight, Alex,” she said, flicking the lights off.

“Night, Kara,” Alex mumbled, stifling a yawn.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara smiled when she caught sight of Lena, who was waiting for her outside the library. Eliza had easily let her sister and her leave when they said they were going to the library to study. It was something they did sometimes, however not often together and this time they weren’t going to study. Then sun was hardly shining now that it was November, but Lena must have been taking precautions because she was wearing dark sunglasses.

“Slytherin much?” Alex commented, giving Lena a once over. “You better not slither in bed with my sister,” she warned.

“Alex!” Kara shouted, appalled. Rao, her sister should be apologizing for her behavior at the carnival, not throw more fuel onto the fire.

“I shall not do such things nor shall I allow my raven to claw at her,” Lena quipped with a small smile that hid her fangs.

Those words made a faint smile form on Alex’s face. She cleared her throat. “I’m sorry I lashed out at you on Halloween,” she said to Lena with a loud sigh.

“All is well,” Lena replied, accepting Alex’s apology with a nod.

“Okay, bye!” Kara shouted abruptly to her sister as she went to grab Lena’s hand. “You’re a Ravenclaw?” she asked, whispering while her eyes twinkled. “How do you know about that?”

“My sister’s wife informed me,” Lena answered silently, adjusting her scarf which looked more Slytherin than Ravenclaw. “She said she presumes thou art a Hufflepuff.”

“Yes!” Kara replied enthusiastically. “Good guess. Hufflepuff would definitely be my house because they’re closest to the kitchens.”

“Hey, not so fast!” Alex called out, hollering after them. “Where are you going with my sister?” she asked Lena.

“Alex,” Kara groaned, rolling her eyes. “We agreed we wouldn’t ask each other where our dates take place,” she said, taking a step forward to be closer to her sister. “If there’s anything I’ll text you the code word for emergencies,” she whispered in Alex’s ear, to create the illusion Lena couldn’t hear them.

“Have fun and be safe,” Alex said, glancing between Kara and Lena. “But keep it-”

“Pg, I know,” Kara filled in, sighing. “Can I go now, mom?”

“Ouch,” Alex replied, smiling. “I can’t believe I turned into mom,” she muttered as she walked away.

Kara laced her fingers together with Lena’s, not caring she was cold to the touch. “It’s awesome you’re a Ravenclaw,” she gushed, swinging their arms back and forth. “Did you know Alex is a Slytherin?” she asked, chuckling as she recalled how frustrated her sister had been when she took the test four times, only to keep ending up with Slytherin.

“It must have slithered past me,” Lena answered, smiling as Kara’s eyes lit up.

Okay, Kara was definitely crushing on Lena because she was beautiful, polite, kind, an amazing kisser, funny and very beautiful, so beautiful. “I know you wanted to arrange our first date, so where are we going?” she asked curiously.

“I cannot say,” Lena answered, shaking her head. “Thou shall see soon, dearest.”

“How about a hint?” Kara tried, pouting when Lena shook her head. “I’ll give you a kiss if you give me a hint.”

“Thy offer is utmost beguiling,” Lena answered, stilling to cup Kara’s cheeks. “Perchance thou can grant me an advance,” she whispered, closing her eyes.

Kara’s breath touched Lena’s lips, her lips a mere inch away from cold ones. “You’d be gullible to think I would fall for that,” she whispered, smiling while she took a step back.

Lena’s eyes fluttered open behind her shades. She grasped Kara’s hand and pulled her so close they were chest to chest. “Our rendezvous is near a lake,” she whispered before hungrily claiming Kara’s lips with her own.

Kara wove her hands through Lena’s hair as she kissed her back. She bit Lena’s bottom lip, lightly pulling it back when she broke their kiss. They stumbled into a street with a dead end together, kissing as if their life depended on it. She grunted when her back met the wall and pulled Lena closer while bricks got damaged.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kara wasn’t sure how she’d pictured their first official date to be like, but she was sure she hadn’t expected Lena would take her to her home to introduce her family. It felt like she was about to enter a lion’s den, only the den was a large old castle overgrown with flowers and had vampires in it. For someone with all the time in the world, Lena surely didn’t waste any.

“Father,” Lena said, smiling brightly while she approached a man who didn’t look older than forty.

Kara fixed her glasses on her nose. She was surprised Lena’s father was quite young, too young to be her father, although considering he adopted her it made sense.

“This is my father, Gabriel,” Lena said to Kara. “Father, meet my betrothed, Kara.”

Kara could feel several pairs of eyes on her, burning into her back. Gabriel had long black hair and a bit of a beard. His eyes were hazel brown and the smile gracing his lips was sincere. “Hi, sir,” she said, feeling out of place. “Kara Zor-El, heir of the house of El,” she supplied for a fuller introduction. “It is an honor to meet you.”

Gabriel’s eyes flickered towards Lena, who was smiling. “The honor is entirely mine,” he replied, shaking Kara’s warm hand with his icily cold one. “Adrian, offer our guest a drink,” he commanded a younger vampire with a gentle tone.

“Adrian is father’s apprentice,” Lena explained to Kara.

Kara’s eyes were drawn to the large stairs, where a young vampire with intricately braided hair descended them. Her face was stoic and the way she held herself told her she was important, which meant she had to be Lena’s sister.

“Dearest, this is my sister, Lexa,” Lena said, gesturing at the stoic vampire.

Kara faltered a step when Lexa’s intense red eyes spooked her. Meanwhile, Lena’s sister stood there like she was made out of stone, unmoving.

“Excuse my wife,” a young woman with blonde hair and baby blue eyes said as she walked up to them. She smiled and touched Lexa’s arm lightly. “I told you not to go out in the sunlight,” she whispered to Lexa, sighing.

Wait what. Vampires didn’t sigh, didn’t need to breathe. “You’re human,” Kara said, perplexed as she heard the unmistaken sound of a heartbeat coming from the young blonde. “Oh Rao,” she said, gasping when she saw the woman’s wrists were littered with scars.

“I tend to go by Clarke,” the blonde replied, chuckling. “You must be Kara. Lena has been gushing about you.”

Kara smiled when Lena averted her eyes, having just been caught with something she likely wasn’t meant to know. She tried not to stare at Clarke’s wrists because it was rude, but she couldn’t help it. Some of those scars looked fresh.

“Don’t worry about me,” Clarke said to Kara, following her line of sight. “I let my wife feed off of me sometimes, which was my idea, not hers. Vampires need to feed at least once a week or they show symptoms of decay, though older vampires can hold it off for nearly a month. It’s easy for me to patch myself up since I’m a doctor.”

Kara wondered how Clarke explained those scars at her work, if anyone asked her about them. Not that it would be anyone’s place, but they might be concerned she hurt herself on purpose or that she would be in some kind of trouble.

“The hospital is where I met this babe over here,” Clarke said, smiling as she looped an arm around Lexa’s waist. “Her family owns the children’s hospital in National City and I ran into Lexa one day when she was selecting a blood bag.”

“Huh,” Kara replied, surprised to hear vampires owned a hospital, though it also sounded like a way to have a blood supply without having to hurt someone. “Did Lexa propose to you on the spot like Lena did to me in the haunted house?” she asked, chuckling slightly when Lexa raised an eyebrow at Lena.

“No, she dropped the blood and sped off,” Clarke answered, eyes full of mirth. “One night when my shift was over, she was waiting for me outside and pulled me into a dark alley, claiming she wanted to drink my blood so I asked her what was stopping her and told her to go for it, because I knew she wasn’t going to. Sometimes there are things you just know. Instead of drinking my blood, she kissed me. Quite bold and I liked it. She didn’t propose until months later though.”

“Let us feast upon Kara’s blood,” Gabriel said, raising his hands.

Kara’s eyes widened. “What?” she asked, glancing around at the vampires.

“Thou art hopeless, father,” Lena said to Gabriel, chuckling. “Father is teasing thee, dearest,” she said to Kara while Gabriel smiled.

“Thou art Kryptonian, yes?” Gabriel asked Kara.

“Yes,” Kara confirmed.

“You are the third Kryptonian we have met in the last decade,” Lexa said to Kara.

“Third?” Kara asked, frowning. “You’ve met other Kryptonians?”

“Four years ago, an army of aliens sought war,” Lexa answered with a rueful smile as pain passed through her eyes. “They thought us immortal enemies and threats towards humans, accused us of aiming to destroy earth as you know it.  Casualties were made on both sides. Two years ago, I established a treaty. The Kryptonian is our ally and lives south from our lands.”

Kara slowly tried to digest the information. Kal-El wouldn’t have fought vampires without informing her and he certainly didn’t have an army of aliens or any army for that matter. “I’d like to meet the Kryptonian,” she replied, hoping that wasn’t too much to ask.

“Leslie,” Lena called out.

Leslie jumped down the stairs, landing ungraciously near Kara and Lena. “What up, boss?” she asked with a casual air.

“Bring me the Kryptonian,” Lena answered, the words coming out like a soft order.

“It just began to darken outside, I bet it’s going to rain and I hate rain,” Leslie grumbled, nearly growling even. “You’re lucky I like you.”

Kara hadn’t expected Lena to tell someone to go fetch the Kryptonian, but she was pleased nobody was objecting to her request. She glanced to her right where Adrian stood with a glass of water, which he’d been trying to give her for a while now.

“Thou must be hungry, little sunlight,” Gabriel said to Kara, flashing a smile. “Clarke is about to prepare a meal, if thee art remaining here for the day.”

“I can stay a few hours,” Kara replied, nodding. She’d have to return home tonight, by eight, when the library closes. Otherwise her sister would be displeased and their alibi would crumble.

Lena took Kara’s hand and guided her up the stairs. “I wish to show thee my room,” she whispered as they walked through the hall together.

Kara’s eyes nearly bulged out when Lena pushed a door open, which must have been the door of her bedroom. Her thought was proven accurate when she saw a large bed. “I… I’m no-not re-ready,” she stuttered out, voice panicky and higher than usual.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, taking one of her hands as she dropped down to her knees. “I swear on thy life I shall never engage such intimacy without thy spoken consent.”

Kara’s chest was heaving slightly. She assumed Lena was swearing it on her life considering she had a heartbeat while Lena didn’t and maybe Lena was trying to say she valued her life more than her own. “You didn’t take me to your room to have… you know?” she asked, making vague gestures while her cheeks heated up. “Oh Rao, this is embarrassing.”

“Thou never need to feel ashamed with me, my sunflower,” Lena whispered, kissing Kara’s knuckles.

“Sunflower?” Kara asked, blushing deeply. “You know how to make a girl feel special.”

Kara chuckled when they made their way over to the bed, stumbling in it together as they kissed.

“Well, well, look who’s Slytherin in bed with me,” Kara whispered teasingly.

“Alas not to hear thee huff and puff,” Lena quipped, smiling when Kara laughed. “Thy laughter is infectious.”

“I think you’re sinking your claws in me, Ravenclaw,” Kara whispered, caressing Lena’s cheek. “Do vampires have a secret power to attract people or is that just you being irresistible?”

“What have thou done to my frightened betrothed?” Lena asked, propping herself up on her side to face Kara.

Kara gasped and swatted Lena’s arm. “I wasn’t frightened,” she answered, denying she was a tiny bit scared on Halloween because it hardly counted. “You’re a relentless tease,” she whispered, flipping Lena onto her back. She leaned down and kissed Lena’s neck, surprising her by grazing her teeth over her skin.

“Careful, dearest, I bite,” Lena warned in a whisper while she smiled. 

Kara’s confidence didn’t waver, Lena’s presence merely made it stronger. “Try me,” she challenged, wiggling her eyebrows until Lena laughed. “Do people turn into a vampire when they’re bitten by a vampire?” she asked, thinking of how Clarke didn’t have any bite marks.

“If we do not burn them after draining them, yes,” Lena answered, combing her fingers through Kara’s hair while she looked up at her. “One bite releases enough venom to create a vampire.”

Kara swallowed now that she had the knowledge that if her skin hadn’t been impenetrable, she’d have been a vampire by now. “Do you ever ask people before you turn them?” she asked, a little irked since Lena hadn’t asked her, she’d gone straight for her neck without a warrant.

“In all my years, I turned but a handful of mortals,” Lena answered, as if that somehow made it okay that she turned them without their consent.

“That’s not what I asked, Lena,” Kara replied, sighing. “I thought you said you wouldn’t dance around the truth with me,” she recalled, although Lena had used different words, but the meaning was the same.

“No, I do not ask,” Lena admitted. “I am a vampire, dearest. My reality is not a dream. Immortality can be beautiful as it can be a curse.”

“If it can be seen as a curse, I don’t understand why you’d ever turn anyone in the first place,” Kara whispered, not out of malice, but out of genuine confusion. “Did your father give you a choice when he turned you?” she asked, remembering Lena said Lexa had a choice and chose to become a vampire.

“Six-hundred and forty-two years ago, when I was twenty-four, Black Death reached me,” Lena answered, gently pushing Kara aside so she could get up from her bed. She walked over to her window where raindrops slid down against the glass. “Gabriel found me on my deathbed and asked if I sought mercy. I had a sister, Mildred, she was only eleven and Black Death had taken our parents. Gabriel granted me the mercy I agreed upon and gifted me the chance of not having to abandon my sister. Millie lived a mortal life and passed away at age fifty-four.”

Kara got up from the bed and went to stand next to Lena. Maybe some aspects of vampires could be seen as them being monsters, though so far she’d learned there was more humanity to them than she’d been taught. Although what she was taught was based upon fantasies, always reminded vampires didn’t actually exist.

“I’m sorry if I sounded harsh,” she whispered, touching Lena’s upper arm. “There’s a lot I have to learn about your kind in order to understand your ways and I guess nobody is perfect. Each species makes mistakes. While I don’t condone humans being killed, I can see your kind does it to survive, to feed, just like many humans kill animals to eat.”

“Thank you for envisioning all sides, my sunflower,” Lena replied, grasping Kara’s hand. “Thy requested guest has arrived,” she whispered, snapping her head to the side.

Kara listened in until she heard the faint sound of a heartbeat, which was slowly approaching, followed by a second heartbeat. “I appreciate that you’ve welcomed me into your home,” she said with a tender smile. “Your family is very kind,” she said, sighing as she wished Alex wouldn’t have been so hostile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“The fucking rain soaked my damn clothes,” Leslie grumbled, kicking her foot against a sculpture, causing it to fall down and break.

“Language, Leslie,” Lena said calmly. “Be mindful of our guest.”

Kara’s eyes widened when Lena, whom was a princess, knelt down to help Leslie clean up the mess she made.

“Yeah, learn some from it would you,” Leslie replied, grinning while Lena shook her head. “Anyways, I got the General.”

“Aunt Astra,” Kara whispered, feeling as if the wind was being knocked out of her lungs. “Krypton perished…,” she said, shaking her head while tears fell.

“Little one,” Astra replied, sharing Kara’s surprise and shock. “I was on Fort Rozz and ended up here on earth,” she explained, stepping closer while she studied Kara’s face, as if she was making sure she was real.

“I’m so happy to see you,” Kara said, crying tears of relief while she flung her arms around Astra’s neck.

“Why are you here, my dear niece?” Astra asked, but the question had hardly left her lips when she saw the ring around Kara’s finger. “Which one of you is it?” she asked the vampires, clenching her jaw.

Kara sighed, not wanting her aunt to react in any way her sister had.

“It is I whom asked for Kara’s hand,” Lena said, jutting her chin out as she stepped forward, fearlessly.

“Lady Lena,” Astra replied, narrowing her eyes. “If you hurt my niece our treaty shall cease to exist, consider this a warning.”

“How about we consider it a threat?” Leslie commented. “Cuz that’s what it sounds like.”

“You cannot defeat me, newborn,” Astra said sharply to Leslie. “Neither one of you can, I am General Astra.”

“We’ll see about that,” Leslie grumbled, balling her fists. “You’d be lucky if you get away with a few broken ribs and your heart still intact.”

“Enough!” Lexa shouted, stepping in between Astra and Leslie. “Respect the treaty, both of you.”

“My sister is correct,” Lena agreed with a nod. “Anyone who does not respect our treaty shall be banished from these lands.”

Kara licked her lips, watching the whole scene from a small distance. She could definitely see Lena and Lexa ruling side by side someday and sure, probably Clarke as well. What she couldn’t see was being at Lena’s side, not to rule at least. She wasn’t a leader.

“You brought someone with you,” Kara said to Astra, turning her attention to the other heartbeat, which didn’t belong to Non. Instead, it belonged to a Kryptonian whom she’d never met, whom she didn’t know.

“Little one,” Astra said, smiling as she joined the other Kryptonian, seemingly having dropped the argument which could have led to a fight. “Meet my beloved wife, Samantha.”

“Hello, Kara,” Samantha said with a warm smile. “You can call me Sam.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kara nodded mutely while her aunt talked as they ran through the woods. Astra had suggested flying, but she told her she wasn’t allowed to. Not that she was allowed to be running this fast either, although she saw it as a compromise since nobody was going to see her running through the woods. When they reached the end of the woods, they slowed down to walk the rest of the way.

She’d already gotten a couple of texts from her sister, telling her to hurry up before the library would close. It was a surprise to hear how her aunt survived Fort Rozz while Non, along with several others, didn’t. Astra told her how she met Samantha when she landed on earth and how she fell in love. She’d never heard her aunt talk about being in love before, because her marriage with Non had been arranged and wasn’t based upon love.

“I know this may confuse you, little one,” Astra said with a silent sigh. “At first I made the mistake of going to war with vampires, considering I assumed they aimed to destroy earth and I could not see my new home ending up destroyed, not after the loss of Krypton. I wish to live peacefully. My sister, your mother, sent me to Fort Rozz, thinking I was a war criminal, though I assure you my only intention was to save our people.”

“You married Samantha,” Kara whispered, still a bit puzzled about that. “I thought our people only married once.”

“Earth is different, Kara,” Astra replied with a hopeful smile. “Before I met Sam, I did not believe in second chances, but she made me believe we all deserve a second chance. Sam convinced me to find peace with vampires, to live on earth as equals. I love her dearly and I love our children.”

Kara tripped over her feet, steadied by her aunt who broke her fall. “You have children??” she asked, eyes wide.

“Samantha adopted two children,” Astra answered, smiling as she continued running. “Ruby is our seven year old daughter and Sirius is our two year old son.”

“That’s amazing,” Kara whispered, knowing how much her aunt always wanted to have children. “And I know a second marriage isn’t our people’s way, but Sam is right about second chances. You do deserve a second chance and if she makes you happy, then I’m happy. Oh, and I’d like to meet my cousins.”

“There is a place for you in our home,” Astra shared. “My wife and I wouldn’t mind taking you in. You’re our niece.”

“I don’t think I can do that,” Kara replied, fidgeting with her glasses while they neared the library where she could make out her sister’s form. “I told you about my adoptive sister and about Eliza. I’ve been living with them for five years, I can’t suddenly leave.”

“My offer remains open at all times.”

“Finally, you’re back,” Alex said, sighing and then frowning. “You leave with Lena and return with a woman who’s even older than her?” she asked, sizing Astra up. “She must be what? Thirty?”

“You flatter me, human,” Astra said to Alex.

Kara face palmed about the obvious giveaway, although she was going to tell her sister regardless. “Alex, this is my aunt, Astra,” she said while her sister’s eyes widened and her eyebrows went up so high they almost touched her hairline. “I… ran into her,” she explained, making vague gestures. “Aunt Astra, this is my adoptive sister, Alex.”

“This explains why she called me human,” Alex said, dropping her defensive demeanor. “Where have you been the past five years of Kara’s life?” she asked Astra, and nope, there it was again.

“Until today I had no knowledge of my niece being alive,” Astra answered, eyes set on Alex. “As Kara’s sister, you, too, shall be welcome in my home.”

“We’re not moving in with you, aunt Astra,” Kara commented, sighing. “You already have two children, you don’t have to try and collect two more.”

“I thought you said Kal-El was your only cousin,” Alex said to Kara, confusion evident on her face.

“He was,” Kara replied, glancing at her watch. “Can we discuss this later? The library is closing and I didn’t come back on time only to arrive home late.”

Alex nodded and watched Astra.

“Please don’t tell Eliza about my aunt,” Kara said to her sister. “I just… not yet.”

“First a secret girlfriend, now a secret aunt,” Alex replied, sighing audibly. “God, Kara, it’s like you’re about to live a double life.”

Kara’s eyes widened in alarm when she saw her aunt frowning, who knew Lena was her fiancée rather than just her girlfriend. Her panicked eyes must have said it all because Astra wisely kept her lips sealed. “Hah, that would be crazy… I’m just me, Kara,” she replied, chuckling nervously. “It’s difficult enough to be me. I can’t see myself having some second identity.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_I shall await thee at the edge of the woods, dearest. Thou cannot envision how profoundly I have missed thee. I have counted every minute and every passing second thou were not with me. Thy education is substantial for thy growth and as it is so, I remain patient while I wish to taste thee lips and feel thy breath. I have longed for the moment to embrace thee, my beloved._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lena._

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, blushing as she finished reading the note the raven brought her.

College had been draining and she hadn’t been able to see Lena for two weeks, which had been pure torture. The last time she’d saw her had only been their second date. They’d gone ice skating, which had been her pick and she was humored how unsteady Lena was on ice, unlike her usual grace.

Once she fell down and accidentally, maybe slightly on purpose, pulled Lena down with her. They’d laughed about it and they had kissed, until they realized they needed to get up before other skaters would trip over them. The downside of their date was that her sister was there as well, with Maggie. Alex behaved reasonably well compared to the first time, but her eyes were basically burning into Lena’s back.

She knew her sister still struggled to accept she was dating Lena, but at least she dropped the hostile attitude. Lena had been quite relaxed about it all and had bought them all a snack while she said she’d eaten too much before she’d gone ice skating. She knew her fiancée could only consume blood, because that was what Lena had told her.

Today she was going to go visit her aunt, whom she’d after some consideration, had told Eliza about. She made it clear she wasn’t going to move out, but that she did wish to stay in touch with Astra, which Eliza fully understood and respected. It was the first time she would be meeting Ruby and Sirius. Lena was going to be there with her, considering her aunt said she’d be welcome. It was a relief Astra dropped her initial fuss that had started off with a warning Leslie claimed was a threat.

Throwing a scarf around her neck and grabbing a pair of gloves, Kara hurried out the door. She struggled to keep a human pace, wanting to just sprint to the woods to fling her arms around Lena. It was crazy how much she missed her and how much she was missed in turn when they’d only been seeing each other for a month.

Lena must have shared her lack of patience because when she was getting closer to the woods, she saw Lena approaching her. Much to her surprise, Lena was wearing jeans, boots and an orange sweater while her black coat hung open. She was also wearing gloves, a scarf and even a hat.

“Clarke chose my clothing,” Lena said, glancing at herself. “Is it up to thy taste, dearest?”

“You look beautiful no matter what you wear,” Kara answered, smiling proudly when Lena bit her bottom lip and she was certain she’d have blushed if she could. “I really missed you,” she whispered, hugging her fiancée.

Lena tightened their embrace, her grip so strong it was almost enough to hurt Kara’s ribs. She nuzzled her head in the crook of Kara’s neck and inhaled. “Cinnamon,” she whispered, humming, before pulling back enough to press a chaste kiss to Kara’s lips.  

“Mhmm,” Kara hummed. “I baked cookies with Eliza earlier, I’d have saved you some… but you know,” she said a bit awkwardly. “Shall we go to my aunt’s place then?” she asked, adapting a chipper tone and a smile, hoping she hadn’t hurt Lena’s feelings.

“Lead the way, sunflower,” Lena whispered, lacing her fingers with Kara’s.

Kara smiled, knowing Lena knew the way better than she did. “It means a lot to me that you’re coming along,” she said, although it made sense given she met her fiancée’s family before. “I uh… I couldn’t help but notice you looked a bit pained when we went ice skating,” she whispered, swallowing thickly.

“It was an unfortunate moment for me to be near mortals,” Lena replied quietly, casting her eyes down.

Kara took her hand back to take her gloves off. She’d rather hold Lena’s hand without some fabric being in the way. Her smile when her fiancée followed suit withered away when she saw her hands were tinged with specks of grey and her skin seemed to be peeling off. “What’s that?” she asked, glancing with fear into green eyes which weren’t meeting her gaze. “Lena… are you decaying?” she asked silently, a bit shocked. “You should have told me.”

“I aimed to feed properly during Halloween, though I have not been able to,” Lena answered, tugging at her sleeves to hide her hands.

“Lena, why didn’t you feed more somehow?” Kara asked, sighing. She was certain Lena’s family had blood in their house, there were several vampires and they all looked fine. “My cousins are human,” she whispered, eyes wide. “I know you probably wouldn’t hurt them, but being near them will hurt you.”

“If thou wish me to leave, I shall.”

Kara shook her head and grabbed Lena’s hand. “Where’s your family’s hospital?” she asked, peering around the perimeter. “We can get you some blood there because I’m not going anywhere until you’re feeling better.”

“As thee wish, dearest,” Lena whispered, squeezing Kara’s hand. “It is not far.”

Kara’s heart didn’t slow down on their way to the hospital. It also didn’t slow down when they found Clarke, who guided them into a colder room where they kept bags of blood. Seeing Lena showing symptoms of decay had terrified her. She felt partially responsible because it was her fault her fiancée hadn’t been able to drink enough on Halloween and to top it off she probably made her feel guilty with the things she’d said.

“How could you let yourself slip that far?” Clarke asked Lena, shaking her head as she handed her a bag of blood. “I’m going to tell your sister by the way,” she added, leaning against the door. “If you ever need to feed again, you can always come here, you know that.”

“It shall not happen again,” Lena answered, greedily tearing the bag open. She stopped when she looked at Kara.

“Please,” Kara encouraged, bringing the bag closer to Lena’s lips. “I don’t want you to hold back because of me.”

Lena emptied the bag in two seconds without spilling a single drop, licking her fangs while Clarke handed her another bag of blood.

Kara couldn’t stop herself from shivering at the sight. She didn’t want Lena to feel uncomfortable to feed in her presence, but the sight was slightly eerie and ruined her own appetite. In a way it looked like red wine, only thicker, and now she was never going to look at red wine the same way ever again.

“You said it won’t happen again,” Kara whispered when Lena seemed full. “Do you promise?” she asked, holding her pinkie out.

“It’s a pinkie promise thing,” Clarke mumbled to Lena. “You just lock your pinkie with hers if you agree with the promise.”

Lena stuck her pinkie out and locked it with Kara’s. “I promise,” she said, dipping her head.

Kara breathed out in relief. A few tears escaped her as she tugged Lena closer to wrap her arms around her. “Never scare me like that again,” she whispered, crying on her shoulder. It wasn’t the three words she wasn’t able to say yet, but it was close.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Samantha opened the door with a welcoming smile. She didn’t look at Lena any differently, didn’t treat her as an outsider, which gave Kara a good feeling. It wasn’t nothing, seeing two people who’d once went to war with vampires were allowing one to enter their home while two human children were around.

“General Astra,” Lena said with a formal tone.

“Lady Lena,” Astra replied with an equally formal tone.

It sounded a bit stiff in Kara’s ears, though she could also hear it came from a place of respect, of addressing one by their proper title. “Hey, aunt Astra,” she said with a smile.

“It is pleasant to see you again, little one,” Astra replied, returning Kara’s smile with one of her own. “This is Ruby and Sirius,” she said, pointing at two children who were peering curiously at Kara and Lena.

“Hii,” Kara chirped, crouching down to be at eye-level with her cousins. “Awe, you two look adorable,” she said, pulling them into a gentle hug. “I’m your cousin, Kara and this is my fiancée, Lena.”

Lena knelt down next to Kara. “Hello, little lady, it is an honor to meet thee,” she said, smiling faintly as she shook Ruby’s hand, who smiled at her. “And Sirius, what a delightful name thou have,” she said, poking Sirius’ belly, which made him shyly duck his head.

Kara was a little distracted, watching Lena interact with Ruby and Sirius. Her aunt didn’t even budge in the slightest way and she didn’t note anything off about her heartbeat either, which meant she was truly putting trust in Lena not going to harm the children.

“Would you like something to drink, Kara?” Samantha asked while she walked off to the kitchen. “I have club soda, among other things.”

“Yes, thank you, Sam,” Kara answered with a smile. “Club soda sounds good.”

“What about you, Lena?” Samantha asked from the kitchen, not speaking louder than she would have if she had been standing right next to Lena. “I have some blood. It’s O positive.”

Lena blinked her eyes a few times. It was the first time Kara saw her do that. “O positive sounds wonderful,” she answered politely.

Kara knew Lena had just fed, but she assumed she was too kind to turn the offer down and it was really sweet of Samantha that she provided blood for Lena. She hoped that one day, her sister and Eliza would take the news of her being engaged to a vampire as well as her aunt had so far. Unfortunately, she thought they wouldn’t warm up to the idea that easily, if at all.

For Kryptonians courting was natural. Astra could understand that much, understood she got courted, even though she was only eighteen. On Krypton it wasn’t abnormal for someone her age to court. Her mother had only been sixteen when her marriage with her father was arranged. It might be a shock for Alex and Eliza, especially with them not knowing of the existence of vampires.

Samantha returned to the living room with two glasses. “Club soda and O positive,” she said with a friendly smile, handing Kara and Lena their glasses. “If I may be a bit privy, how did you two meet exactly?”

“Um… hah, it’s a uh… funny story,” Kara answered, fidgeting with her glasses. She considered asking Lena to explain how they met, although that might have been worse than her explaining it.

“I approached Kara in what the humans address to as a haunted house,” Lena said to Samantha, her smile not wavering as her free hand reached out for Kara’s. “When I failed to bit-”

Kara moved her hands so fast she spilled club soda all over her sweater. She definitely should not let Lena tell the story of how they met, not ever. “Oops, clumsy me,” she chuckled, averting her eyes from her aunt’s all-knowing gaze. “Lena tried to spook me, but it didn’t work.”

“Come, sweetheart, let’s get you a dry sweater,” Samantha said, taking the glass from Kara’s hand. “You can borrow one of mine and I’ll wash yours.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kara was standing in the bathroom, sighing as she rested her hands on the sides of the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror, not pleased by her failed attempt to dodge a bullet. Her aunt wasn’t stupid and of course it was obvious Lena had tried to bite her when they met. Not that she had any bite marks or anything to show for it, but none of that was necessary when Lena’s words and her reaction to them had been a dead giveaway.

She grasped the hem of her sweater and lifted it over her head, discarding it in the hamper. The blue sweater Samantha had given her to borrow felt warm and soft. She tugged the blue sweater in place before exiting the bathroom, hoping the rest of the day would go without hiccups, although thankfully, her aunt hadn’t shown any anger at the revelation of Lena having attempted to bite her.

Hardly two steps outside of the bathroom, she froze on the spot. Lena was on the floor while Ruby sat on top of her, smiling and tickling her while Sirius was trying to help. It was a great sight, seeing everyone smile and hearing her fiancée laugh as she endured the tickling. She wasn’t sure if Lena was actually ticklish or if she was merely pretending, though she did know she felt everything just like she did. Given she was a bit ticklish herself it was possible her fiancée was, too.

“Thou got me,” Lena said with a dramatic air, placing the back of her hand against her forehead. “These tickles are… one of my weaknesses,” she whispered, sticking her tongue out of her mouth when Sirius tickled her sides.

When Lena closed her eyes, Sirius sat down on his knees and poked her cheek. “Hey, we’re just playing,” he said, frowning as he pouted.

Kara clapped a hand in front of her mouth when Sirius tried to open Lena’s eyelids with his tiny fingers. She chuckled when her fiancée suddenly opened her eyes and attacked Sirius with tickles, which had him squealing like a tiny piglet. It got even better when Lena began to launch a tickle attack on Ruby as well. She could see how gentle she was being, how she measured her strength.

“Tickle monster!” Ruby giggled, wriggling herself free from Lena’s grip.

“This monster is hungry,” Lena said, licking her lips. “Ah, a tasty young lad,” she said, blowing a raspberry onto Sirius’ stomach, causing him to coo.

Kara didn’t blame her aunt for raising an eyebrow. It really was a surprise, seeing the vampire princess, who was over six centuries old, being so darn adorable around children. She had no doubt she was truly going to love Lena someday because she felt like she was already falling for her.

“Lena is a wonderful woman,” Samantha whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara smiled when she caught Lena’s eye. Whispering never stopped her fiancée from hearing things. Unlike her, there was no on and off switch for Lena. Not that she had a literal on and off switch, but she was able to filter sounds and not hear whispers if she didn’t choose to hear them. Samantha was right, Lena was a wonderful woman.

Astra observed Lena for a moment, her eyes following her curiously as she slowly ran after Ruby and Sirius to chase them after they dared her to catch them if she could. “I approve of her. She shall be a worthy wife. Good enough to court the heir of the house of El,” she whispered to Kara in Kryptonese.

Kara could never express how much it meant to her that her aunt approved of Lena. Approval wasn’t a necessity, although she felt happier having it. “Can I ask you something personal?” she asked Lena in a whisper when Astra and Samantha made themselves scarce in the kitchen to fetch cookies for the children.

“Thou may ask anything,” Lena answered silently, smiling as she sat down on the couch next to Kara.

Kara scooted a bit closer to Lena, until their knees touched. “Have you ever wanted a family? Like, children,” she whispered, curious after having seen her fiancée interact with Ruby and Sirius.

“In my human years, it crossed my mind,” Lena answered, resting her hand on Kara’s leg. “Vampires cannot have children. Vampire children are strictly prohibited. Turning a child is against our law, for they can never control their thirst and would never be satisfied. One vampire child can slaughter an entire nation,” she explained, rubbing small circles on Kara’s leg. “Mortal children age and die. I cannot raise children only to watch them die.”

Kara thought of a third option, of Lena raising a human child and turning them when they come of age, though that didn’t sound ideal either and might be somewhat awkward in the long run. “I’m still young and I don’t know what the future will bring, but I’m not sure what I think about children,” she replied, on the fence about it. “My sister is definitely going to have children someday though and I’m going to be the cool aunt, or well, we both will be.”

Sirius smiled cheekily, holding two cookies in his chubby little hands as he walked to the couch. He handed one of them to Kara and the other to Lena. “Cookies are yummy,” he said, his black curls whopping in front of his blue eyes as he bopped his head.

“I shall save this treat for later,” Lena said, smiling at Sirius as she put the cookie away. “Thank thee, little gentleman,” she whispered, ruffling his hair.

Sirius crawled on top of the couch and sat down on Lena’s lap.

“Not so shy anymore, are we?” Lena asked, smiling while she looped an arm around Sirius.

“Sirius is very touchy feely once he gets past his shyness,” Samantha said. “I’ve never seen him warm up to someone so fast before though, you must be special.”

“Oh Rao, that she is,” Kara said, aloud, by mistake. She blushed when Lena looked at her. “What can I say? I like you,” she whispered, sucking her lips into her mouth.

“Can I throw flowers at your wedding?” Ruby asked Kara and Lena. “I want to wear a pink princess dress.”

“You can throw all the flowers,” Kara answered, smiling. “Except for the bouquet, you can leave that one up to us,” she said, chuckling as she thought of how she’d make sure it would land directly into her sister’s arms. If Alex didn’t beat her to getting married first, because her sister seemed really hung up on Maggie.

“My tailor can make thee a dress,” Lena said to Ruby.

“You have your own tailor?” Kara asked, raising her eyebrows. “Oh right… princess… never mind, it makes sense,” she said, although she hadn’t thought a vampire would have a tailor.

Sirius got down from Lena’s lap in favor of playing with Ruby.

Kara thanked Samantha when she brought her a new glass of club soda, one she wasn’t going to spill all over her clothes. Everything was going well. Lena was sipping from her glass of blood while she was conversing with Astra and Samantha. Or at least, it went well until Sirius got a paper cut from a piece of paper he was using to make a drawing.

Lena’s hand tightened around her glass and it started to crack slowly, signaling it was about to break in her grip.

Kara winced at the movement, not even able to imagine how strong the smell of Sirius’ blood must have been for Lena. She remembered how her fiancée said younger humans tasted better, how it was a desire to drink from a child, a desire she couldn’t have.

Lena’s hand shook ever so slightly as she hurriedly set her glass down on the table. “I am well,” she whispered to Kara, squeezing her hand much tighter than usual.

Astra lifted Sirius up and took him to the bathroom to tend to his finger.

Lena’s hand still felt too tense and her grip too strong when Sirius returned from the bathroom. Kara’s eyes practically bulged out when Sirius brought his finger close to Lena’s mouth, where a small band-aid rested. 

“Can you kiss my auwie better?” Sirius asked, pouting.

“Yes,” Lena answered, pressing her lips to Sirius’ finger. “All better now,” she whispered, smiling when Sirius smiled.

Kara wanted to ask Lena if she was okay, but Sirius distracted her when he asked her the same thing he’d asked Lena. “I’m proud of you,” she whispered to her fiancée once her cousin ran off to play again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Coming out, Alex had said. But this wasn’t really coming out for Kara. Kryptonians didn’t jump out of a metaphorical closet to say they liked people of their own gender. For her sister she would make an exception though, so she wouldn’t have to do this alone. She knew how scared Alex was Eliza wouldn’t accept who she was. Personally, she wasn’t worried. She had a feeling Eliza was going to love and accept them both, whomever they loved.

Well, if that someone wasn’t a vampire. Not that she loved Lena, but she was well on her way. And maybe she did love Lena, though she wasn’t in love yet and yes, there was a difference. She had no idea how Eliza would react to her dating a vampire or how her sister would react. That was something she wasn’t going to find out today though, no. One shock at a time was enough.

With coming out, she’d mention she was dating a twenty-four year old and hope for the best. The worst that could happen was that Eliza might demand for her to never see Lena again, but that seemed unlikely. She was an adult and in worst case scenario, whatever that would be, she could always choose to live with Astra instead.

“Maggie’s parents kicked her out,” Alex blurted out, palms sweaty in Kara’s hands.

“What?” Kara asked, frowning.

Alex took a deep breath. “Maggie told me her parents kicked her out for being gay when she was fourteen,” she answered in a whisper, biting her lip. “What if… what if mom kicks me out?”

“Hey, Alex, look at me,” Kara whispered, cupping her sister’s cheeks. “Eliza wouldn’t do that and even if she would, you’ll always have me and I’d take you with me to go live with my aunt. I love you just the way you are and I’m proud of you that you’re going to come out.”

“I wouldn’t be able to do this without you, Kara,” Alex sniffled, smiling as Kara wiped her tears away. “Do you think your aunt would take Maggie in, too?” she asked, sounding like she was kidding. “Because her roommate, Winn, can’t even cook an egg and always makes her fire alarm go off.”

“Are you kidding me? My aunt would adopt any child she can get her hands on,” Kara answered, smiling. “You’d probably be stuck sharing a bed with me or with Ruby.”

“I love kids, I think I’ll pick Ruby,” Alex replied, laughing when Kara pushed her. “You’re not a kid anymore, beggars can’t be choosers.”

“Oh I see how it is, I’m too young to date a woman and suddenly too old to share a bed with you,” Kara huffed, grinning. “You’re missing out on awesome cuddles.”

“Try bone crushing,” Alex corrected. “I’d like to be able to breathe while I sleep.”

“Lena never complains about my cuddles,” Kara replied, shaking her head as she thought how strong Lena was and how she didn’t need to breathe anyway.

“Let’s go downstairs and talk to mom,” Alex said, standing up. “Before I lose the guts to do so and hold my tongue until I’m at the verge of getting married.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Kara said reassuringly, grasping her sister’s hand. “You’re Alex Danvers, my brave big sister whom I look up to.”

Alex faltered at that. “You look up to me?” she asked, lips slightly parted in awe.

“Of course, you’re my big sister,” Kara answered with a dazzling smile. “You’re smart, you never let anything scare you and you didn’t treat me like an alien when I first got here. I know you didn’t take a liking to me right away, but you were kind to me.”

Together, they descended the stairs to go talk to Eliza, who sat on the couch with a glass of wine and a box of chocolates.

“Mom,” Alex said, clearing her throat. “There’s something we need to tell you.”

Kara nodded at her sister to continue.

“I uh…I recently met someone I really, really like,” Alex said, squeezing Kara’s hand so tight it would have hurt if she were human. “And her na-name… her name is… Maggie,” she said, quieter while she avoided looking at Eliza. “I realized I don’t… I’m not…I’m…” She bit her lip, tears escaped her as she shook her head. “Kara,” she whispered, looking at Kara with despair.

“Alex and I both met someone,” Kara said, voice slightly stronger than her sister’s, though tinged with nervousness all the same. “She met a girl named Maggie and I met a young woman named Lena. This is me coming out as pansexual and confessing I’m dating.”

“And I’m gay,” Alex pitched in.

Eliza set her glass down. “I was aware of both,” she said with a faint smile. “Alex, honey, I will always love you, regardless of whom you love. You’re my daughter. You never have to be afraid to share something with me.”

Alex cried and hugged Eliza. “You knew I’m gay and that I’m dating a girl?” she asked, surprise evident in her voice.

“A mother always knows,” Eliza answered, stroking Alex’s back.

“The woman I’m dating is twenty-four,” Kara shared, fidgeting with her glasses. “I know there’s an age gap, but I’m not a child anymore and Lena is special.”

“You seem adamant to convince me,” Eliza replied, sighing. “I will admit it is a struggle for me to approve of my eighteen year old dating a twenty-four year old. You’re in college and something like that can put a division between you two, considering she is older and more mature.”

Kara refrained from mentioning how Eliza had no idea how much older and mature Lena was precisely. There wasn’t going to be anything driving her apart from her fiancée, especially not a small detail like their age difference.

“I’d like to meet both of these women,” Eliza said decisively. “I think you’ve both kept them hidden from me long enough.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Kara bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, although she’d heal within seconds. Christmas was only a week away and today unnerved her like no other day ever had before. She was about to enter a restaurant with Lena, her sister, Maggie and Eliza. The day for Eliza to meet the woman she’d been dating had arrived and her fiancée had invited all of them to her restaurant.

She couldn’t believe Lena actually went and bought a restaurant when she thought she was kidding. What she believed even less was how her fiancée invited them here because a very important detail was that Lena couldn’t eat, which would look incredibly suspicious. Who even invited people to a restaurant only not to eat?

“It’s impressive you have your own restaurant,” Eliza said to Lena while she took her coat off.

“Thank you, I appreciate the compliment,” Lena replied, smiling slightly. “Please, allow me,” she said, pulling a chair back for Eliza.

Kara could tell Lena had put a lot of effort into this. For starters, she was wearing casual clothes, although not too casual, but it was obvious she’d borrowed them from Clarke. Secondly, her use of words was different, like was trying to sound more from these times rather than from over six centuries ago.

“I come from a rich background,” Lena said as she went to pull a chair back for Kara. “My family and I purchased a children’s hospital and this restaurant, among other buildings.”

“What am I supposed to say to your mom?” Maggie whispered silently in Alex’s ear. “I’m just the pathetic girl who got kicked out by her parents, I don’t have anything fancy.”

“You don’t have to impress my mom,” Alex whispered to Maggie. “You impress me every day for who you are and I never want you to be anything else other than yourself.”

Kara smiled, unable to help overhearing. She was certain Lena hadn’t meant to sound as if she was bragging, but it was possible she was trying to leave a good impression on Eliza.

“I heard you are a vegan, Maggie,” Lena said while she folded her napkin. “My chef has been informed and wishes to prepare a meal adapted to thy needs.”

Kara caught the slipup and from the way Lena’s hand tensed for a second, she’d caught it, too, only a little too late.

“Thanks, Lena,” Maggie replied, flitting her eyes to Lena. “That’s sweet of you and thoughtful.”

“What do you want to do after college, Maggie?” Eliza asked.

“I’d really like to become a detective,” Maggie answered with a smile. “It’s been my dream since I was little. I’d always watch shows and read books, trying to find clues to solve cases before I’d reach the end of an episode or the end of a book. When I become a detective, I’d like to specialize in anything that’s linked to aliens and whatever else that’s not considered human.”

Kara tried to keep a straight face and didn’t glance at Lena, not wanting to look suspicious. “What’s your opinion on those who aren’t human?” she asked Maggie, her curiosity beating her silence.

“I think they deserve equal rights,” Maggie answered, shredding her jacket. “With the way I grew up and the neighborhood I was in, I can understand what it feels like to be an outcast. A lot of aliens seek refuge and simply want to fit in. I want them to know I’m on their side, too.”

“That’s a humble thought,” Eliza said, smiling warmly at Maggie. “You would be helping a lot of people.”

“Good afternoon, ladies,” a waitress said, holding a notepad. “Can I get you anything to drink while you decide what you wish to eat?” she asked with a practiced smile. “P.S, it’s all on the house,” she added with a wink and a chuckle.

“Champagne for me, please,” Eliza said.

“My girlfriend and I will have some water,” Alex said, immediately blushing.

“Awe, babe,” Maggie whispered, smiling at Alex. “You ordered for us. That’s so cute.”

“Shut up, Sawyer,” Alex mumbled under her breath.

Kara smiled at the sweet interaction. “I’ll have a glass of club soda,” she said to the waitress.

“I shall have my usual,” Lena said to the waitress. “Thank you, Raven.”

“Lady Lena,” the waitress whispered very faintly, too silent for humans to hear as she dipped her head before walking away.

Kara gripped Lena’s upper arm, leaning into her side. “Is she…?” she asked, letting her question trial off.

“No,” Lena answered, whispering. “Raven is a friend of Clarke’s.”

Two minutes later when their drinks were brought to the table, Kara could see through Lena’s cup that she had been given blood to drink, while the others remained unaware. That still left dinner though. She wondered if Lena would fake a stomach ache or use another excuse to avoid eating.

“I’ll try whatever you’re having,” Alex said to Maggie, looking away from the menu card. “But if it tastes bad, I’m blaming you.”

“Sure, not like the chef would have anything to do with it,” Maggie chuckled, “or your lack of a good taste.”

“I’m dating you though, what does that say about my taste?” Alex teased back.

Kara could see that Eliza was smiling at their antics as well, but every so often her gaze lingered on Lena and her. She tried not to hold her fiancée’s hand too much, but she missed her during the three days she hadn’t seen her.

Raven returned to their table several minutes later to take their order.

“My damsel and I will have the vegan meal the chef was going to prepare,” Maggie said, laughing lightly when Alex gasped.

“You’re something, Sawyer,” Alex whispered, smiling, her eyes sparkling.

“I’ll have the baked potatoes with beans and roasted beef,” Eliza said.

“Um for me err… spaghetti bolognaise,” Kara said, a lot more nervous now. She should be hungry, but she was worried about Lena and her worries were robbing her of her appetite.

“I shall have the spaghetti as well,” Lena said, nodding once at Raven, whose eyes had widened for a split second. “That shall be all, Raven.”

Kara was relieved her sister and Eliza didn’t question why she only ordered spaghetti instead of three plates of food, though she assumed that was because they must have been thinking she was limiting herself to hide she was an alien. If Lena was going to use an excuse to avoid eating, she’d better start forming one.

Raven brought their food to the table a while later. “Enjoy your dinner, ladies,” she said with a polite smile. Her eyes lingered a moment too long on Lena, an expression of concern written all over her face.

Kara had to make sure not to break the cutlery as she ate. She could see Lena curling a string of spaghetti around her fork as if she’d eaten spaghetti many times. Seeing her fiancée – who had hidden a cookie that time at her aunt’s place because she couldn’t eat – eating now, was a shock.

“Mhmm, this is good,” Maggie said, licking her lips at the vegan meal she was eating. “My compliments to the chef,” she said, nodding approvingly.

“It’s not bad,” Alex agreed. “For a vegan meal,” she added.

“This restaurant must be expensive,” Eliza commented. “You spoil us,” she said to Lena.

“It is but a small token of my hospitality,” Lena replied, modest. “May I tell you a secret?” she asked, beckoning Eliza closer with her finger.

Kara held her breath and stopped eating for a moment. Oh Rao, what was it going to be now? She could hear how slightly foreign Lena’s voice sounded each time she used a more modern word, such as _you_.

“All of this food shall not cost me a single penny because I intend to walk out of here without paying,” Lena said, pressing a finger to her lips all conspiringly.

Eliza chuckled and glanced at Kara for a moment before looking back at Lena, like there was something she was trying to put her finger on.

The rest of dinner went well. They all talked and laughed. The latter mostly because of things Lena said.

“Excuse me, I need to utilize the utilities,” Lena said, smiling faintly as she pushed her chair back to stand.

Kara emptied her fifth club soda, nervously rapping her fingers on her knees under the table. “I shouldn’t have drunk so much,” she said, laughing as she got up. “I’ll be right back.”

Lena was in one of the stables in the bathroom, retching.

“Oh Rao, Lena,” Kara whispered when Lena let her in. She shut the door again behind her. “You didn’t have to eat.”

“I am repulsive,” Lena whispered. “Thou should return to thy family.”

“Return while my fiancée is throwing up?” Kara asked, scoffing. “I don’t think so. In sickness and in health has to start somewhere,” she said, grasping Lena’s beautiful locks to keep her hair out of her face. “And you’re not repulsive.”

Lena vomited while Kara held her hair and rubbed her back.

“So this is what happens when you eat,” Kara whispered, feeling bad Lena put herself through that. “I’ll ask Raven to get you a cup of blood so maybe you’ll feel better,” she said, hoping that would help.

Together, they exited the stall.

Lena turned the sink on and splashed water into her face.

Kara jumped up when one of the doors from the stalls swung open. Her jaw dropped momentarily when Maggie walked out of it with a hardened expression on her face. “Maggie, hi,” she said, leaning against the sink.

Maggie walked over to another sink with narrowed eyes, looking at Kara and Lena. “You two have some explaining to do,” she said, turning the sink on to wash her hands.

“Sorry?” Kara asked dumbly. “Explain what?”

Maggie dried her hands and put them on her hips. “That ring around your finger isn’t a friendship ring, it’s an engagement ring,” she said to Kara, pointing at the ring around her finger. “And that necklace Lena is wearing used to be around your neck on Halloween. You two are engaged and Lena’s a vampire, that’s why she threw up after eating.”

Kara barked out a laugh. “Don’t be silly, Maggie,” she replied, waving her off with her hand. “Vampires don’t exist.”

“Good to hear you at least didn’t deny you’re engaged,” Maggie said, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered very silently, cringing at her slipup.

“And for the record, vampires do exist,” Maggie said defensively. “You’re engaged to one and you know it.”

“Thou observed me,” Lena said to Maggie. “Name thy price, mortal.”

“Not helping,” Kara mumbled to Lena, sighing.

“I don’t want to blackmail you, immortal,” Maggie replied, shaking her head. “You’re a vampire and Kara’s an alien, so what?”

“Wait what??” Kara commented, shocked.

“Alex accidentally told me about you,” Maggie said to Kara, shrugging. “I’m not going to tell anyone, relax,” she said, holding her hands up. “You should tell Alex about Lena though.”

“Right, because I’ll just tell my sister hey, I’m engaged to a vampire,” Kara scoffed, just as Alex walked in. Seriously, speak of the devil.

“You are what!?” Alex shouted, slamming the door shut behind her.

“Not what I had in mind exactly,” Maggie mumbled, “but that’ll do it.”

“Um… er… April Fools?” Kara tried, wincing at the sight of her sister’s red face and clenched jaw. “Early pre-Christmas April Fools?”

Alex tapped her foot, arms crossed over her chest. “You’re telling me you’re engaged to a vampire, an actual vampire?” she asked Kara through gritted teeth.

“Hah I err… umm,” Kara said, tugging at the collar of her sweater, suddenly too warm. “Surprise.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I know you’re staring at me, Lena,” Kara whispered, eyes closed as sleep couldn’t find her yet.

“Watching thee sleep brings me peace,” Lena replied silently, brushing her fingers through Kara’s hair. “Thy mind is troubled.”

Kara sighed and slowly opened her eyes. “I’m still sorry my sister freaked out and that she told Eliza,” she said, swallowing thickly. Thankfully, Alex hadn’t made a scene in the restaurant, but she had made a bit of a scene once they’d left it. “I guess the cat is out of the bag now and I know they don’t fully accept it, but I think they’ll try. I’m not human myself, so there’s that.”

It was surprising she was even allowed to sleep over at Lena’s after the revelation of the truth, though presumably that had something to do with her aunt being mentioned, who knew the truth before her sister and Eliza did, and who accepted it and even offered her a place to stay with her. Maybe they were scared she would leave permanently.

“It was not any fault of thee, my dearest,” Lena whispered, kissing Kara’s temple. “True colors cannot be hidden forever once the new paint withers away. Our courtship need not be kept in the dark.”

“I should have reacted faster when my sister slapped you,” Kara whispered, stunned Lena hadn’t even made a move to strike back. “She probably thinks she’s my bodyguard.”

“No harm has been bestowed upon me,” Lena replied reassuringly. “I am well, my love.”

Kara nuzzled closer to Lena, even though there was no warmth to steal. “Being here with you feels good,” she whispered, toying with a lock of her fiancée’s hair. “I think my parents would have loved you,” she said, smiling. “Maybe almost as much as I love you,” she added in a silent whisper.

“Thee love me?” Lena said, though it sounded more like a question.

Kara bit her lip and nodded. “I know it’s sudden and maybe too fast, but you’re special and sure, you have all the time in the world, but one thing I learned throughout my life is that feelings need to expressed. There’s no time to waste because you never know when you’ll catch a glimpse of someone for the last time. It wouldn’t have felt right going home in the morning without you knowing I love you,” she rambled, blushing.

“I shall cherish thy love,” Lena whispered, smiling as she grasped Kara’s wrists and pinned them above her head, stealing a kiss. “My love for thee is eternal.”

Kara freed one of her wrists to yank Lena down on top of her, claiming her lips in a heated kiss. She freed her other wrist as well and slowly slid her hands under her fiancée’s shirt, resting them on her back.

Lena’s pupils were blown when she pulled back. “My thoughts are tainted,” she whispered, licking around her fangs as she dragged her eyes down Kara’s body.

Kara gulped at the way Lena looked like she wanted to ravish her. “If we take it slow…we could see what we like?” she suggested, blushing deeply.

Lena’s body moved fast and she pinned Kara down and kissed her neck. “It does not need to happen tonight, dearest,” she whispered, kissing the shell of Kara’s ear.

“I can’t say I’m convinced when you keep kissing me like that,” Kara rasped. “And I don’t think I have enough self-control to stop because you’re not the only one who wants a taste,” she confessed boldly, biting her lip when Lena gazed into her eyes. “This is new territory for me, but I want to explore it with you, when you’re ready.”

“Art thee certain thee art ready to engage in such intimacy?” Lena asked, caressing Kara’s cheek. “Thou can say no when thee feel uncomfortable.”

Kara smiled, feeling a tad nervous, but not in a bad way. “I trust you, Lena,” she whispered, surging up to kiss her.

“Thy sister and Eliza cautioned to keep our contact, as they said it, pg,” Lena hastened to say, voice uncertain as her eyes lingered on Kara’s lips.

“We are keeping it pg,” Kara replied, chuckling. “Pretty gay,” she whispered, pulling Lena down again.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Seven years later…_ **

 

“Mo-om, I’m too old to go trick or treating,” Ruby complained, groaning. “Can’t Kara just go with Sirius?”

“We talked about this, Ruby,” Samantha replied, getting her camera ready. “You’re never too old to go trick or treating.”

“Precisely,” Astra agreed with her wife. “Your cousin is older than you and she goes trick or treating each year.”

“Think about all the candy we’ll collect,” Kara said to Ruby with a smile. This year she was clad as a vampire and it was an important year for her, more important than previous years had been. “Your outfit is cute.”

“She doesn’t look cute, Kara,” Alex said. “You look spooky,” she said to Ruby, winking. “I wish my costume would be as awesome as yours.”

“Are you kidding me?” Ruby asked Alex. “You’re going as Catwoman. Your costume is way cooler than mine.”

“The kid’s right,” Maggie commented, winking at her wife. “Hands down, you’re wearing the best costume.”

Kara smiled as her sister interacted with her wife, having beat her to getting married first. Not that it was a competition in any way and she was so happy to see Alex happy.

“No, no,” Alex said, shaking her head. “Sirius is wearing the best costume.”

“Can you guess what I am, Alex?” Sirius asked in his natural excited nine year old voice.

“Hmm let’s see,” Alex answered, crouching down to be at eye-level with Sirius. “You’re a handsome young man,” she said, smiling when Sirius chuckled.

“I meant my costume, silly,” Sirius replied, pointing at his outfit.

Kara glanced at her aunt, who was smiling at the way Alex interacted with Sirius. Ever since the day she’d introduced her sister to her cousins seven years ago, they’d been pretty much inseparable. Alex, who was twenty-eight by now, didn’t mind going trick or treating with Sirius and Ruby, she didn’t even need to ask her.

“Ah, I got it,” Alex said, tapping Sirius’ nose with her finger. “You’re the mad scientist who created Frankenstein.”

Sirius nodded enthusiastically. “Can we watch scary movies later?” he asked, batting his eyelashes at Alex.

“Sure, kid,” Alex answered, ruffling Sirius’ hair. “I think my wife would love that,” she said, glancing at Maggie. “What do you say?”

“I can’t say no when you two look at me with those pleading eyes,” Maggie answered, sighing as a smile appeared on her face. “And it helps that I love scary movies almost as much as I love action movies.”

“You’re going to be such a sucker someday when you’re a mom,” Alex teased Maggie.

“Don’t I know it,” Maggie replied, laughing.

“So when will I be an aunt?” Kara asked casually, though she failed to hide her giant smile.

“Not so fast, little Danvers,” Maggie answered, raising her hands. “My paycheck as a detective isn’t that impressive and each time you visit you empty half of our fridge,” she said, chuckling.

“I can’t help it I have a super appetite,” Kara replied sheepishly. “Lena offered to pay for whatever I eat.”

“I wouldn’t take money from family, Supergirl,” Maggie said, patting Kara’s shoulder.

Kara smiled, remembering how only a year ago, she revealed herself to the world and became Supergirl. It was as if she’d found a purpose in her life by helping people, protecting them from harm. “Is everyone ready to go to the annual Halloween fair?” she asked, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

“Someone’s eager to see her fiancée,” Alex commented, smiling. “I can’t believe it’s been seven years already. Time flew.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe it either,” Kara agreed. “I love her so much and I’m happy that tonight is the night.”

“People might start asking if you aren’t a bit too old for Lena,” Maggie teased, laughing when Kara swatted her arm. “You should tell her to get a phone already, this isn’t the Stone Age.”

“Nope, not a chance,” Kara replied, shaking her head. “I love sending letters back and forth, especially because-”

“There were no birds on Krypton,” everyone said in unison.

“Yes, Kara, you told us a hundred times,” Alex said.

“That bird is available whenever, wherever,” Kara said proudly. “When the battery of your phone dies, you have to wait until you can recharge it.”

“You can fly and yet you let that poor bird fly to send all those letters back and forth,” Maggie said, grinning.

“Well, after tonight I won’t be separated from Lena anymore, so birdy will have a break,” Kara said, smiling at the thought of not having to be apart from Lena anymore.

“Birdy?” Alex scoffed. “Very original.”

“Thanks, I try,” Kara replied, laughing as her sister laughed. “And can we please for the love of Rao go now.”

“I think your fiancée wasn’t able to wait any longer to see you,” Samantha said to Kara, smiling before she opened the door. “Hey, it’s good to see you again,” she said to Lena.

“Likewise, Sam,” Lena replied with a smile.

“Awe, I changed my mind,” Alex cooed, making grabby movements for the little girl in Lena’s arms. “She’s the cutest little cutiepie.”

“I missed you, milady,” Kara said to Lena, smiling. She leaned forward to press a kiss against her lips. “Hey, baby,” she whispered, grabbing Morgana’s tiny wrist, shaking her hand.

Morgana was a three year old little girl Lena had adopted recently. It was funny how they’d been doing everything in the wrong order. Firs they got engaged, then they dated, then they adopted a child and tonight they would get married.

“She looks so much like you it is almost scary,” Maggie said to Lena. “Or she would be if she wasn’t clad as such a cute little vampire.”

Kara shook her head when her sister took Morgana into her arms. “This is going to be the best Halloween ever,” she said, signaling at everyone to get together for a picture. “Say trick or treat.”

“I believe I have a treat already,” Lena said, snaking her arms around Kara’s waist.

“I like your costume,” Sirius said to Lena. “Can I see your fangs?”

“What did we talk about, little darling?” Astra asked Sirius with a slight reprimanding tone.

“You said it’s not polite to ask a vampire if I can see their fangs,” Sirius answered, sighing. “And you also said asking for their age is rude as well.”

“I do not mind at all,” Lena said, resting a hand on Astra’s upper arm. “It is quite alright, aunt Astra.”

“Whoa,” Ruby said when Lena showed her fangs. “Can I touch them?”

“Ruby, sweetie,” Samantha said with a stern look.

“But, mom,” Ruby replied, sighing. “It’s so cool we have a vampire in our family, even cooler than Supergirl being my cousin.”

“Hey,” Kara objected, chuckling. “And to think I was going to share my candy.”

Ruby smiled and shook her head. “You never share your candy,” she pointed out.

“Well I was considering sharing it this year,” Kara replied, smiling as they all went outside. “I’d like to have my daughter now,” she said to her sister, holding her hands out.

Alex sighed while she handed Morgana to Kara.

“I want candy, mommy,” Morgana said, clinging to Kara.

“We’re going to get some, sweetie,” Kara promised.

“I see something behind your ear,” Lena said to Morgana, bringing her hand to her ear and pulling it back with a piece of candy. “Tada, magic,” she whispered, smiling as Morgana smiled.

Kara smiled happily when Morgana clapped her hands together in joy. Lena had changed a bit during the seven years she had known her and had adapted her language, but she was still a dork who joked around from time to time.

“Do me next,” Sirius said to Lena.

“And me,” Ruby said.

“A little birdy said you felt too old to go trick or treating,” Samantha said teasingly to Ruby.

Ruby shook her head. “I don’t know what that bird was talking about,” she replied, shrugging. “Maybe Lena didn’t train him well enough.”

“I may have named our bird birdy,” Kara explained to Lena.

“Adorkable,” Lena replied, chuckling.

“No, you are adorkable,” Kara countered.

“Ladies, ladies,” Maggie cut in, grinning. “You’re both dorks.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena raised an eyebrow when Kara chuckled. “Penny for your thoughts?” she asked, brushing her hand through Kara’s hair.

Kara smiled cheekily and bit her lip. “You know, I’m twenty-five, so I’m physically older than you now. Oh how the tables have turned,” she said, poking Lena’s ribs. “How does it feel to be the youngster?”

“Physically, I am a year younger than thee,” Lena replied, feigning a gasp. “This is quite scandalous,” she whispered with a smile that reached her eyes.

“Yes, imagine the horror,” Kara said with a serious tone, taking a step back and then another. “Imagine if you’d actually looked your age. Six-hundred and seventy-three, oh Rao, now that would be horrifying,” she said laughing as she made a run for it.

She kept her speed at a human pace, given she was at the annual Halloween fair and therefore in public. In the distance she could hear Samantha retell what she had told Lena to Maggie, Alex, Lucy and Susan, causing the two married couples to erupt in laughter.

Lena caught up with Kara effortlessly and wrapped her arms around her. “Thou shall be in heaps of trouble when we are home, my love,” she whispered, brushing her hair aside to kiss her neck.

“Mhmm,” Kara hummed, turning around to face Lena. “It’ll be midnight soon and then we’ll be married.”

Lena brought her hands up to her own neck where she wore Kara’s necklace. “I kept this safe, as I promised,” she whispered, about to unclasp it.

“No, wait,” Kara replied, halting Lena. “I want you to keep it and one day we’ll pass it on to Morgana so she can pass it on to her children someday, if she’d choose to have any.”

“As you wish, my love,” Lena whispered, leaving the necklace on.

Kara chuckled when another thought struck her. “It’s kind of funny how a vampire and an alien are raising a human child, don’t you think?” she asked, smiling. “It kind of makes the circle complete.”

“The circle would be complete if there was a zombie as well.”

Kara’s eyes were like saucers. “Zo-zombies?” she asked, swallowing. “Zombies exist? I mean, I’m not scared or anything… hah, pft, I’m Supergirl.”

Lena laughed. “Thou art gullible after all,” she answered, grasping Kara’s hand. “No, dearest, zombies do not exist.”

“Oh Rao, just you wait until we’re home,” Kara said, shaking her head. “Maybe I’ll sleep in Morgana’s room tonight instead of yours.”

“The cruelty,” Lena replied with a dramatic air. “How can I possibly survive one night without thee?” she asked, resting the back of her hand against her forehead. “Without thy lips, what is my existence?”

“Dork,” Kara whispered, chuckling. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Lena whispered, kissing the corner of Kara’s mouth.

“I love you most,” Kara replied, hugging Lena.

Lena hugged Kara back. “I love you mostest,” she whispered.

“That doesn’t even exist,” Kara whispered, rolling her eyes while she smiled, because no matter what Lena said, she still loved her most.

“That is because my love for you is so big people think it does not exist,” Lena explained.

“Are you two dorks ready to get married or what?” Alex asked from a small distance. “I did so not need Sam and Astra to translate those last cheesy parts.”

“Awe come on, don’t be mopey,” Lucy said to Alex, nudging her side. “I think it is sweet how in love they are.”

“You haven’t witnessed as much as we have throughout the years, Luce,” Maggie said, shaking her head. “Their sweetness has been giving me cavities and that on top of my wife’s sweetness has my dentist in tears.”

“What do you say, Lena?” Kara asked, holding a hand out. “Are you ready to get married?”

Lena smiled and placed her hand in Kara’s.

“Oh by the way, did you bring the music?” Kara asked, recalling Lena told her she’d arrange the music for their ceremony.

“Certainly, dearest,” Lena answered with a nod. “Leslie,” she said, snapping her fingers at her apprentice who was nearby.

Kara nearly fainted when Highway to Hell began to blast loudly from speakers Leslie had placed all over the grassy area.

“Thou should see the look on thy face, my love,” Lena chuckled. She held a thumb up at Lucy who snapped a picture. “It may have been father’s idea.”

“Rao, you and your family are truly something,” Kara whispered, sighing and smiling as the music changed. “Awe, I love this song,” she said when _a thousand years_ began to play. “It sounds very Twilight, but at least you don’t sparkle in the sun and I think it is fitting.”

Leslie whistled when Kara and Lena walked over the red carpet, hand in hand. “Sexy ladies,” she commented.

“I am not crying,” Gabriel whispered, accepting a tissue from Lexa. “You are.”

Clarke chuckled and patted Gabriel’s back. “Let’s face it, we’re all going to be emotional messes,” she said, holding her free hand out for a tissue. “Our family is gaining a special member tonight.”

“Nonsense, Clarke,” Lexa said, handing her wife a tissue. “Kara has been a part of our family for seven years already.”

“Of course, I stand corrected,” Clarke replied, grasping the tissue to dab at her eyes. “Time to pass up your throne, dad,” she jested, nudging Gabriel’s side.

“According to Leslie, my streak has been flawless,” Gabriel said with pride. “I have been the king for almost ten centuries.”

“Getting a little dusty, dude,” Leslie commented, smirking.

“My little niece is all grown up,” Astra whispered to her wife.

“She’s a beautiful young woman,” Samantha whispered. “I think your sister would have been smiling.”

“Lena is an excellent choice,” Astra whispered approvingly. “Her heart is pure.”

Alex encircled her wife’s waist, sighing as she rested her head on Maggie’s shoulder. “That’s my little sister,” she whispered, tearing up. “I’m so proud of her.”

“Little Danvers did good,” Maggie hummed. “She carries a lot on her shoulders, being Supergirl and raising a kid on the side.”

“Kara said she always looked up to me,” Alex whispered. “It’s the other way around now though, I look up to her.”

Kara smiled and caught her sister’s eye. Even though Alex looked up to her now, she still looked up to her as well. Her sister may not have been some superhero wearing a cape, but she was an amazing agent and was her hero simply for being her sister. Heroes were more than people with powers and capes. They were everyday people who made a difference to make the world a better place.

Morgana strutted after her parents, holding a small blue pillow with rings on it.

Ruby had changed into the pink dress Lena had promised her seven years ago, which was made for her. She had a basket in her hand, filled with white rose petals, which she threw onto the red carpet in front of Kara and Lena’s feet.

Kara cried when she saw the tables filled with food to the side, courtesy of the restaurant Lena owned. The wedding cake they had prepared was covered in a red layer that looked a lot like blood, but was actually some kind of syrup.

“My dear betrothed,” Lena whispered, dipping her head when they reached the makeshift altar. “Are you certain?” she asked, voice extra silent.

Kara smiled and nodded. She tried not to wince when a blade, forged out of kryptonite, was handed to her. “With this knife I will bind my blood to yours, for eternity,” she said, speaking up. She took a deep breath and cut her palm, squeezing her hand into a fist to let drops of her blood drip into a bowl.

Lena bit the palm of her own hand and spilled drops of her blood into a different bowl while her palm already began to heal. “With my blood I shall bind our lives together forever.”

Kara handed the kryptonite blade to Leslie, who ran off with it, allowing her hand to heal. She wasn’t too fond of the next part of the vampires’ tradition in marriage since it was a little morbid in her eyes, but this was Lena and she loved her.

Lena grasped the bowl with Kara’s blood and emptied it, licking her fangs as her eyes widened for a moment.

Kara could tell from Lena’s expressions that she enjoyed the first taste she ever had of her blood. She took the bowl with Lena’s blood and hurried to empty it to get it over with. It was cold, metallic and coppery and simply gross, but she swallowed it down. In all fairness, she had asked a few days ago if they couldn’t just shake hands instead to mix their blood that way.

“I shall love thee in sickness and in health, regardless of what the future may hold,” Lena said while she held one of Kara’s hands in both of hers. “Never shall I leave thy side or let thy needs slither past me.”

Kara chuckled, shaking her head at the small joke Lena snuck in. Leave it to Lena to add humor to it all. “I love you and will always see you as beautiful, even when you’ll tip over the border of being seven centuries old,” she said, teasing slightly. “I’ll do my best to make you smile every day, although that’s also me being a bit selfish because I love seeing you smile. You hooked your claws in me and I’m happy you don’t plan to let go because neither do I.”

After more words, Lena crouched down to take the rings from Morgana. “My little angel,” she whispered, caressing Morgana’s cheek.

Kara was crying as she slid a wedding ring around Lena’s finger and didn’t stop crying when her wife slid one around her finger. “I believe I’m allowed to kiss you now,” she said, smiling.

“Thou ramble too much, dearest,” Lena teased, smiling when Kara gasped. She grasped Kara’s shirt and gentle pulled her closer.

Kara cupped the back of Lena’s neck and kissed her frozen lips, feeling them melt against hers. Seven years ago she was stunned vampires existed and now she married one. Her mother was right on the day Krypton perished when she told her she would do extraordinary things on earth. She was a wife and a mother, and nothing was more extraordinary than that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to write Lena as 'old' as possible. Don't shoot me if it's weird. 
> 
> p.s: I love Lena as a vampire, she was practically born to be one.


End file.
